Welcome to Mystic Falls
by Vampgirl7996
Summary: Rated T for language and some...content. Features three OC characters: Mari, Clare, and Angela. Includes some of the Harry Potter characters, at first. Have fun! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Welcome to Mystic Falls

Chapter 1: General POV

Harry stares out the plane window, with Ginny's hand in his. Suddenly he chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asks.

"I'm just wondering how Hermione is dealing with Draco."

"Not well, I'm guessing," Ginny answers. "Why'd he have to come anyway?"

"He said that he wanted to repay me for saving his life by coming along with me to keep me safe from remaining Voldemort followers," Harry states, shrugging. "I just feel bad for Hermione, for leaving her back there with him. Why did we get separate seats again?"

"The airliners gave us what tickets they had, Harry. It was sort of on short notice."

"Right."

"Harry, Hermione can take care of herself. She's always been the brightest witch of her age. She can handle six hours of Malfoy."

"Yeah. And you never know this flight might actually help them get along."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. I don't think they'd kill each other, but I don't think they would go as far as actually liking each other."

In another section of the plane, Hermione is in the plane bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. Lately, she's become more intoned to her appearance. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"It's occupied!" She tells the person.

"It's me, Hermione," a familiar voice says. Her eyes widen, and she opens the door. A pale-faced, fair-haired 19-year-old boy stands in front of her. She has to look up to see his face, being that he is a head taller than her. His sparkling eyes stare down at her.

"What is it, Draco?" She asks. Draco looks back and forth to the sides, and then he pushes her back in, entering and locking the door behind them.

"What're you doing?" Hermione inquires as he did this.

"I wanted to see you," he explains, turning towards her, "privately." Hermione feels her face flush.

"You look lovely, when you blush," Draco states, smirking. Hermione smiles back, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"Stop it!" She ordered.

"Stop telling you that you look lovely, or stop making you blush?"

"Stop flirting with me!"

"No, I don't think I want to!" Draco then leans in, capturing Hermione's lips.

"Mmm!" Hermione moaned happily. She didn't exactly know what led them to put prejudices aside and stop hating each other, but she really likes it.

* Clare's POV *

When the plane lands, I wait for the crowd to disperse before planning to get off the plane.

Just as I pass the bathroom of the plane, a pale-faced fair-haired boy around my age walks out of the bathroom and right into me.

"Sorry," the boy mumbles as he passes me.

Just as the boy leaves the plane, a girl follows after him, coming out of the same bathroom. I roll my eyes and fix my ruffled shirt.

As I step out of the plane, I take a deep breath. Home (all the smell minus the gas). After being away for three months, I'm finally back. Mystic Falls.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except for the OC characters.

**Please Review.**


	2. Tequilas, Pickles, and Twin Sisters!

Chapter 2: Jeremy's POV

"Come on, you've been sulking around ever since she left, Jeremy," Bonnie whines at me.

"Have not," I say bringing my attention back to the computer screen and logging into Facebook.

"Hey, Jer what do you want for dinner?" Elena asks, leaning her head in and looking at me.

"Whatever you make is good by me!"

"Ok," she says with a tone of voice that really wasn't necessary. Bonnie follows Elena downstairs and I'm left alone.

My attention snaps back to my computer screen and I look at my notifications. I drag my mouse over and click on the notification button. I've been tagged in 10 photos with Clare. I look at the pictures of Clare and me with everyone else. These were the photos we took the last day she was here. I click out of Facebook and shut down the computer and go downstairs.

* Clare's POV *

"Clare!" A familiar voice yells over to me as I walk out of the terminal.

"Damon!" I yell dropping my bags and hugging my best friend, Damon. "How did you know I was back?"

"Really?" He does his eye thing that he always does. I roll my eyes.

"So how is everyone?" He smirks and grabs my bags.

"They're fine," he answers as he opens the car door for me and gestures for me to get in.

* Clare's POV (continued) *

Damon pulls into the driveway of the boarding house. I open my door and take a deep breath.

"Missed it, didn't you?" He assumes, stepping out of the car placing one hand on the roof of the car and the other on the door.

"Yeah, more than you know." I smile over at him and walk inside. I am immediately brought down by Raj (my German shepherd). I laugh and hug Raj.

"I've missed you to, boy." I stand up and look around.

"Don't worry, nobody was in your room," Stefan says as he walks down the stairs.

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "Okay, really big question."

"What?" Damon asks walking in with my luggage.

"Where is Angela?"

* Harry's POV *

Ron, Lavender, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, and I walk into the "Mystic Grille" and sit down at a table.

"Why'd we come here?" Draco asks. "Why this town?"

"You remember Angela?" I remind. "My god sister? Well, she moved here. So I asked if we could stay here."

"Okay, then why are we here, here?" Ron asks, specifying the grille.

"She's supposed to meet us here," I explain.

"Uh, Harry, I think I found her," Ginny says, pointing up to the bar.

* Clare's POV *

"She's where?"

"At the bar," Damon and Stefan say again.

"And she didn't let me know?" I grab my jacket and march out the door and go and sit in Damon's car. Damon gets in the driver side and puts the key in the ignition.

As Damon pulls up to the grille, I jump out and wait for Damon.

"Come on!" I whine to Damon.

"I'm coming!" Damon grabs me by the shoulders and guides me inside.

As we enter the grille, music is playing, people are playing pool, and then I look to the bar, where two cowboys are on top of the bar, dancing with Angela.

"Oh my god." The last time Angela was this drunk was when we first met Damon. I giggle at the memory and then shrug it off. Damon and I walk up to the bar. Angela sees us and starts to beg for us to get up there with her.

"I'm not drunk," I tell her.

"And I'm not drunk enough," Damon adds.

Angela finally lets up when the song "Sexy Back" starts playing. She goes back and dances with the two cowboys.

"Joe," I yell over the music, waving to the bartender, who sees me and walks over.

"Hey Clare, long time, no see," he greets. "So what can I get you?" I look over to Damon and then back at Joe.

"Two tequilas and a jar of pickles," I answer.

About twenty minutes later, after me and Damon finish our tequilas (and a dozen more), we start a pickle match. I had just won the match when Angela comes over and grabs a pickle from Damon and eats it.

I climb up on the bar with Angela and we both help Damon up. We all start dancing and then we start singing "Love Shack."

Later, after we are mostly sober, Damon gets tackled by a dark-haired and blue-eyed girl that looks a lot like him.

Mari. His twin sister. Yes, people of the world. Damon Salvatore has a twin sister.

"Hi," she says sitting on his stomach.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, hugging her. "I thought you were in New York, the city that never sleeps, just like you."

She sticks her tongue out at him, and says, "I got bored. So I came to see my dear brothers. BTW—that means by the way—where's Steffi?"

"I know what BTW means. I'm not Stefani," he scoffs. She rolls her eyes as he says, "He's with his girlfriend, Elena. They'll be here soon."

"OK. I'm going to go get drunk," she says and skips off.

"Yay the life of the party is here!" Angela says sarcastically.

"Please, she is the life of the party," I say rolling my eyes, "she's always the instigator."

**Please Review!**


	3. Mari the Weird Drunk meets Klaus

Chapter 3: Stefan's POV

So Damon, Angela, Clare, Elena and I are all sitting in a booth visiting with Angela's friends from Britain, while my dear sister Mari is dancing on the bar table to the song "Shots" with three guys and a bottle of tequila in her hand. I shake my head.

About twenty minutes later the song "Last Friday Night" starts playing which is Mari's theme song. I look back up to the bar again, and "Oh my god" escapes my mouth as I see my sister still on the bar, shirtless, totally wasted, and kissing/dirty dancing with some guy who has his hands ALL over her.

"What?" Damon asks turning to see what I am seeing. I know what's going to happen next.

"MARTINA VALERIE SALVATORE!" Damon roars, storming up to the bar, grabbing her shirt off the floor and growling, "Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself!"

"NO! You're not the boss of me!" She says, shoving the guy away from her and crossing her arms over her chest.

Now, you see, my sister is a weird drunk. You've seen the stripper side of her when she's drunk. Now, she will also get angry, then hysterical/weepy. We call her the bipolar drunk. Let's watch.

Furious, Damon grabs her by the waist, pulling her off the bar table and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Let go of me! Who do you think you are?" Mari screams. "I hate you so much! I wish I wasn't related to you! I will end you! NOW LET GO OF ME!"

Two minutes of angry screaming later.

"I'm so sorry! I could never hate you!" Mari sobs as she hugs Damon's waist while still over his shoulder. "I love you so much and you're the best brother in the whole world! Please don't hate me!"

"Of course I don't hate you," he sighs and carries her back to the boarding house.

* Mari's POV *

Damon may be older me than me by three minutes, but he is SO not the boss of me. Over the next few days he bans me from the grille and every other bar in the area. So I just hang out with Angela, Clare, and Angela's friends from Britain.

But tonight, Damon is at Angela's, Stefan is with Elena, and Clare wouldn't rat me out. So I pull up my black curls, apply my usual dark make-up, and slip on a pair of dark blue jeans, a silky deep blue blouse, my leather jacket, and a pair of knee-high, no heel black boots.

Then I make my way to the grille. I take the open seat at the bar next to a (sexy) blonde-haired guy and order a vodka tonic.

"So what's a pretty little vampire like you doing in this small town?" the sexy guy next to me asks and I hear the British accent in his voice that makes me melt.

"Nice pick up line," I say rolling my eyes, and then add, "I'm visiting my brothers. What about you? Surely a vampire of your…status has something better to do than stick around this town."

"I have a diabolical plan," he says teasingly.

"I'm Martina Salvatore," I introduce myself with a laugh. "Call me Mari."

"Niklaus Smith. Call me Klaus." He smirks. I smother a laugh because his name reminds me of Santa Claus (don't ask why).

"Now, are you related to the famous Salvatore brothers?" he asks as my drink arrives.

"Damon's my twin," I answer, downing my drink.

He nods thoughtfully and says, "Well we know who got the looks." I blush and he adds, "So what do I have to do to get you to come home with me," and places a warm hand on my thigh.

"Buy me a couple drinks first, then we'll talk," I say, pushing his hand off my thigh. He nods at the bartender to get me another drink, and says, "We'll have to wait and see, then."

His accent is just so absolutely sexy. So, me being me, I say, "I don't know how, but I will find a way to make love to you're accent. I have no idea how to do it, but I will do it, I promise."

He bursts out laughing when he realizes that I am completely serious. I shrug and down another drink.

A few minutes later, one of my favorite songs "Animal" comes on. I set down my drink, move the empty glasses out of my way and climb up on to the bar.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asks in surprise.

"Having fun, come on!" I say holding out my hand for him to join me.

"I don't know," he says, hesitating.

"Come on and let loose!" I beg impatiently. He rolls his eyes, but joins me on the bar table and dances with me. And may I just say he is a very good dancer. Half an hour later, we are both a little tipsy.

"Is it time to have that talk yet?" Klaus asks, his hands gripping my waist as he stands behind me and places scorching kisses up and down my neck. I mutely nod and lean into him.

He quickly pulls us out of the grille, into his care and we head to his apartment. And the last thing I remember is him pinning me onto his bed, kissing me hungrily, and tearing at my clothes.

**Please Review!**


	4. Oh What a Night!

Chapter 4: Mari's POV continued, Next Morning.

There are three things that I realize as soon as I wake up.

One: I am not in my own bed.

Two: I don't have any clothes on.

Three: Someone's arm is wrapped around my waist and I'm being spooned from behind.

"Well this is a bit out of the ordinary," I accidentally say out loud.

"What, waking up naked?" a silky soft voice questions from behind me. "Or waking up with someone who you barely know." I roll over and that's when I remember that I slept with Klaus last night.

"Um, yes to both," I answer, "but that's not what I meant." I study his relaxed face and notice that his eyes are still closed.

"Oh?" he says. "Then what's out of the ordinary?" He pulls me closer against him.

"This," I clarify. "I don't do the one night stand thing, like ever."

"Well, then I'm flattered," he says, opening his blue green eyes to look at me. "But who said this was just a one night stand?"

I feel my face turn red and then inquire, "Then what is this?" Referring to our current positions.

"It's whatever you want it to be," he tells me, closing his eyes again.

"Why me?" I finally ask. "You could've picked up any girl you wanted last night, and yet you chose me…why?"

"I hadn't actually planned on taking anyone home last night," he says, honestly. "But the moment I saw you, you…intrigued me and I wanted to know you. I knew right away that you weren't like other girls."

"Apparently, you wanted to know ALL of me," I mumble under my breath.

"Last night, my lovely, was just a bonus," he chuckles.

"Mmm, you get brownie points for that one," I say, kissing his cheek. He re-opens his eyes, and with a huge smirk, he says, "What are the brownie points for?"

"I'll never tell," I whisper in his ear.

"You know," he says, with his cool breath washing over my face and making me shiver (the good kind), "you never said what you wanted this to be. So I'm deciding for you. You're mine. And so is this and this and this and this and this…" As he says this, he kisses his way down my body.

"You know, I'm no too good with the whole relationship thing," I say coolly as my traitor of a body arches into him. "And I don't like people telling me what to do, especially guys."

"I'm not telling, I'm just stating a fact." He kisses the hollow of my throat. My eyes roll back into my head just the slightest at his searing touch and I can't find it in me to argue.

Sure it maybe a little slutty of me to agree with being in some kind of messed up relationship with this guy that I just met but there is something about him that calls to me and I intend to find out what it is.

And I need to know why I fell as if I were to die if I wasn't in some kind of relationship with him…my life is so fucked up.

* Klaus's POV *

"Can I use your shower?" the beautiful naked girl lying next to me asks.

"Go ahead love," I say pressing a soft kiss to her luscious lips.

She smiles at me and heads for the bathroom as I unashamedly watch her float there.

I may be what people would call a "crazy evil bastard" and it may seem that I am with this girl just to get at her brothers, but that is actually not the reason.

For some reason completely lost on me, I actually have feelings for her. I know Klaus feel? But it's true, and I want her ALL to myself.

Not just for sex—though that is a great bonus—but just for the pleasure of her company. She is unlike any girl I've ever met, which is what draws me in.

But the fact that she is related to the Salvatore brothers just makes everything more complicated. You know, because I want to sacrifice Elena so I can unleash my werewolf side and all.

Hopefully, Mari won't have to know…oh, who am I kidding? She will obviously find out, but we'll just have to wait and see what she does.

"You know it wasn't very helpful for you to destroy my clothes," Mari says coming back into the room after her shower in her jeans and a black lacy bra, while holding up two pieces of dark blue material. Her shirt. Which is ripped cleanly down the middle. Oops.

"Maybe not for you, but it was for me," I retort smoothly and pull her onto the bed with me.

"Oh really no? It helped you by—" I shut her up by pressing a kiss to her lips and successfully manage to get her undressed again. Yes, crazy fan girls and jealous boys of the world, I am just that good.

* Damon's POV *

"Where the hell have you been?" I demand as soon as my twin walks through the door at 1:27 p.m.

"Out…" she says calmly, heading towards the basement freezer where I keep the blood bags. She grabs three of them.

"Out where?" I inquire.

"That, my dear brother, is none of your business," she says tapping my nose and going back to the den.

"I'm your older brother so it is too my business," I growl.

"BY THREE MINUTES!" she explodes. I roll my eyes and notice two very strange things. One: she smells like as scent I am VERY familiar with, and two: she is only wearing a bra under her leather jacket.

"Two questions. Where's your shirt and why do you smell like sex?" I ask through my teeth. I will destroy the guy that dare touches my sister.

"I…lost it and why are you smelling me, you freak," she retorts completely avoiding the second question. Bitch.

"And stop calling me a bitch in your head. I don't have a tail nor do I walk around on four legs," she says literally right after I think that.

"That doesn't matter, you still didn't answer my question," I say annoyed.

"And I'm not gonna," she says through clenched teeth. "My sex life is none of your concern. I stay out of yours and you stay out of mine. That's the way it works."

"So you admit it!" I exclaim. "You did have sex!"

"Yes Damon I did! You happy now? I've done it before, I'm not exactly the Virgin Mary like you want me to be!" She storms up to her room. Not wanting her to have the last word I yell, "That's right, you go to your room!"

"I'm already in my room!"

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks, I don't believe in incest! That's just wrong!"

"Screw you!"

"Like that's any better!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"I hate you most!"

"Good!" Silence.

"Well that was interesting," a feminine voice says. I turn around to see Angela and Clare in the doorway.

"Hey, could you—"

"We're not going to find out who she was sleeping with for you Damon," Angela interrupts.

"We're going to find out for ourselves!" Clare says and then they run up the stairs giggling. Ugh, girls and their gossip!

**Please Review!**


	5. Angela's Secret

* Angela's POV *

Clare and I burst into Mari's room to find her on her bed (now fully clothed), texting someone with a huge smile on her face.

"Who are you texting?" I demand, snatching her phone out of her hands.

"Hey, give it back!" she yells as Clare holds her back so I can read the text out loud.

"_What are you wearing?_ From…who's Klaus?" I ask, confused. That's when Mari breaks out of Clare's grasp and dives for the phone in my hands.

"Give it back or I will honest to God ** END** you!" she screams and grabs the phone out of my hands.

"Who's Klaus?" I ask, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yeah, Mari, who's Klaus?" Clare echoes.

"No one!" she says unconvincingly.

"Yeah, and you don't have sex hair right now, so tell us who he is!" Clare orders shaking her. Mari immediately gets flustered and tries to smooth down her hair.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" Clare says and looks to the door. "Okay, you and Angela are way better at your guy talk than me, so I'm going downstairs." Clare pats Mari's shoulder and leaves…after Mari swears her to secrecy.

I look at Mari expectantly and with a sigh, she tells me everything. Which I will later retell Clare. She also makes me promise not to tell anybody, especially Damon and Stefan.

"You know what you need?" I say, dragging her to her closet as she groans. "A girls' night out!"

* Clare's POV *

"So what does this Klaus look like?" I ask Mari as us and Angela grab a booth.

"Blonde curly hair and blue-green eyes," Mari sighs, dreamily. Dang, she has it bad for this Klaus guy.

My eyes scan the room for a guy that fits her description and they land on an admittedly handsome guy sitting at the bar, texting. Just as he is putting his phone down, Mari gets a text message. I watch as she smiles, blushes, and replies to the text. I look back at the guy who is texting again and as soon as he puts his phone down, I look back at Mari.

Her eyes light up as she reads the text and she looks over at the bar. As soon as her eyes land on the guy at the bar, he smirks at her and I can practically hear her heartbeat pick up. Forget what I said about her having it bad, she's fricking head over heels for this guy that she just met. But hey, who am I to judge?

"Is that guy Klaus?" I ask, wanting to be sure.

"Yeah, is he?" Angela asks, and I know she's been watching them just like I have.

"….No?" she says after a long pause.

"He is isn't he?" Angela demands excitedly.

"Nope!" Mari says firmly.

"Well, then, if he's not, you won't mind if I go and say hi, would you?" I say, waggling my eyebrows at her.

"B-but its a-a-a g-girl's night o-out!" she stammers looking at me in horror.

"But girls' night out involves flirting, does it not?" I ask, mischievously.

Though I would never steal a guy from her, and I have a thing for Jeremy, "…" is all I get from her. She looks to Angela for help and I take that time to slip away to the bar.

"Are you Klaus?" I ask, sitting on the empty barstool next to him.

"Yes…" he says slowly. I nod thoughtfully and look over at Mari, who is banging her head on the table, and Angela, who is laughing her ass off.

"Are you the guy my best friend went home with last night?" I ask mischievously.

"I don't know if I should answer that," he says looking over at Mari, who I giving me her infamous death glare.

I am so dead.

"I'll take that as a yes," I smirk as Mari storms over here.

"Oh, hey, look at the time, we need to leave, let's go," she growls, grabbing my arm tightly. Ow. Curse her vampire strength.

"But Klaus and I were just getting to know each other!" I say in a whiney voice.

"No, you're not!" she says quickly looking over at Klaus, who has a big smirk on his face.

"You're not the boss of me, Miss Martina," I say indignantly. Mari squints her eyes, glaring at me with huge force. Oh boy.

* Angela's POV *

"Angela?" I hear my name be called. I turn my gaze away from the very entertaining scene between Mari, Clare and Mari's new guy, Klaus, to the direction I hear my name being called from. I see a young man with wild black hair, circle glasses, and green eyes.

"Harry?" I ask. "When did you get here? I thought you said you were staying at the boarding house for the day."

"I got here about an hour ago, I changed my mind," he answers, "and you may want to move."

"Wha—" I try to say, but before I can finish speaking, something bumps into me that sends me flying across the room. After I land on the floor, I look and see Clare struggling to get up.

"Clare?" I utter before falling unconscious.

* Damon's POV *

The door burst open and in walks Clare, Mari, Harry, and an unconscious Angela.

"Angela!" I exclaim, running over to her and taking her from Harry's arms. "What the fuck happened?"

"It's all my fault!" Mari practically cries. "I got mad at Clare and I threw her across the room. She crashed into Angela, and Angela's head hit the wall. It's all my fault!"

"Why isn't Clare hurt then?" I ask, as I set the unconscious Angela on the couch.

"Angela sort of…softened the fall," Clare explains. I look at Angela.

"Will she be okay?" I ask. "I mean, she's not falling into a coma or anything, is she?"

"She's going to need a special potion," Harry says. "Whenever something happens to her head, it's about ten times worse than something happening to someone else."

"Wait, a minute, potion?" Clare asks. "What are you talking about, Harry?"

"You mean, she never told you?" he inquires.

"Told us, what?" Mari asks.

"She's a witch," he answers. "A Merlin witch. In England, she's more commonly known as Angela the Dragon-tamer." I stare at him, expecting him to say that he's joking. He doesn't.

"How do you know that?" Clare asks.

"She's my god-sister."

"Does that mean—"

"I'm a wizard, yes."

"Wow."

"Wait," I interrupt, "so you know what this potion-thing is that will cure her?"

"No. But I know someone who does."

**Please Review **


	6. We have a cat?

* Hermione's POV *

_30 minutes later_

I observe Angela, taking mental notes on her condition. I stand up and look at the group.

"I know the potion she needs," I say, "but I don't have one of the ingredients that it requires.

"What's the ingredient?" Harry asks.

"Blood of the Salem witch," I answer. The guy called Damon looks at me.

"I know where to find one," he says. "Wait here." Soon, as if he Apparated, he vanishes.

"What the—" I start to exclaim.

"Vampire," Clare states.

"Interesting," I say. After a few seconds, Damon reappears with the girl called Bonnie.

"DAMON, WHAT THE FUCK!" Bonnie screams. He just points to Angela.

"What happened?" she asks. I hold my hand to her.

"My name is Hermione," I say.

"Yeah I remember," she replies, shaking my hand. "I'm Bonnie."

"She's been knocked unconscious," I tell her.

"Thanks to my sister," Damon mutters quite loudly. Mari slaps him.

"Anyway, she needs the blood of a Salem witch," I tell her. "Which means you."

* Clare's POV *

As I'm standing next to Mari, who is still looking like someone just killed her puppy, the front door opens and Jeremy walks in. My attention snaps to Mari as she snaps, "I do not have anger issues!" Everyone laughs and snickers.

"Right and I am a pocket poodle," Damon snaps. We all calm down. Bonnie finally (after a few persuasive words from Damon and a glare from me) lets Angela have some blood.

After trying to get everyone away from Angela (mostly Damon), Stefan and I drag everyone into the kitchen and pas out drinks and we all sit down.

Okay for the last five minutes, I've been staring at Draco from across the table. I've been trying to remember if I know him from before Angela or not. His pale face, fair hair, and his close age range to me seemed so familiar. But I can't put my finger on it. I'm about to open my mouth to ask him if we had met before when he looks at me and motions with his eyes to meet him in the hall. I roll my eyes and nod.

"I have to use the bathroom," I say, standing up and walking into the hall.

After about ten minutes of waiting, the guy finally shows up.

"Alright what do you want?" I ask annoyed.

"Why were you staring at me?" he rebuts.

"Because have you ever looked at some one and think 'hey, I think I know that person,' but you're not entirely sure?" I ask.

"Um…yeah I guess," he says, sounding confused. I let out a breath.

Just as I'm walking away, I feel a pain in my waist as he pulls me back and slams me back up against the wall.

"What do you want now?" I spit out at him. He pulls out a wand, and holds it up to my throat.

"For you to be tongue-tied."

* Draco's POV *

As I am about to say the tongue-tie curse, she disappears, only to reappear behind me. Now I'm the one being pushed up against the wall with my back to Clare.

"You should really watch out for who you want as an enemy," her voice utters, her tone venomous in my ear. Before my brain can register, I spin around to curse her, but nothing is behind me.

Down the hall, a black cat is sitting, flicking its tail back and forth. Instead of going to investigate the cat, I walk back into the kitchen. Mystic Falls is one strange place.

* Clare's POV *

_Some people are just idiots,_ I think to myself as I watch Draco walk back into the kitchen. I trot in after him, still in my cat form, and jump into Mari's lap.

"Oh! Since when do we have a cat?" she says in surprise.

"Mari, what have you been drinking?" Damon says, rolling his eyes. "We don't have a cat."

"I haven't been drinking anything out of the ordinary, and yes we do have a cat!" she says, picking me up and practically throwing me at Damon. Damn it Mari stop woman-handling me!


	7. We meet at First Or Second?

* Mari's POV *

_Why my brother's have a cat is beyond me_, I think to myself as I run a brush though my curls.

I just can't believe that Klaus texted me saying that I have anger issues. Psh, what does that dumbass know? I put my hair brush down as my phone beeps and I check my new message. It's from Klaus, and it reads: _I'm outside. Be out in 5 min._

I smile to myself, and grab my leather jacket, cell phone, and purse. I sneak down the stairs and hope that I can get pass Damon. We all know how protective he is.

"Tell Klaus I said hi!" a voice says from the couch. I whip around to see Clare on the couch, with an unconscious Angela.

"Um…" I say, freezing.

"Go on," she says, "I won't tell." I run out the door and into Klaus's car before she can say anything else.

"I don't have anger issues," I tell Klaus as he pulls out of the driveway.

"Whatever you say love," he smirks.

"Screw you," I mutter under my breath.

"Wait until we get to my place love," he says wickedly. "I don't fancy doing it in a car."

"Shut up," I say smacking his arm. He winks at me and I stick my tongue out at him.

* Still Mari *

"Mmm, you wore me out tonight," Klaus says kissing from my neck to my shoulder and back up again. I sigh, and close my eyes tiredly.

"If you're so tired, then go away and let me sleep," I say rolling onto my side so my back is facing him.

"Hey, come back here," he says, pulling me against him and wrapping one arm around my waist.

"I hate you," I groan, just because I felt like it.

"Yeah, and that's why you just slept with me," he scoffs.

"It happens," I counter. "It's called angry sex."

"Oh really? What about when you said—"

"What I say in this bed, stays in this bed!" I say firmly before he can finish his sentence.

"Of course!" he says, smiling into the new kiss.

* Hermione's POV *

I walk into the living room to check on Angela when I see Damon sitting on the couch, gazing at her face. He looks up when I walk in.

"Do you want me to come back?" I ask.

"No, go ahead and come in," he answers. I sit in the chair closest to the couch.

"The potion is almost complete," I comfort. "Should be ready in an hour."

"Thank you," he tells me, earnestly.

"Don't mention it," I say. "She's like a sister to me." We sit in silence for a moment or two.

"What was Angela like?" he asks. "I mean, what was her life like in England?"

"Where to begin…?" I say. Then, I launch into the story. I tell him about Hogwarts and our "adventures" there. I tell him about how she is one of the most famous witches in the modern world for riding a wild dragon. I even talk about why she left England.

"What was his name?" Damon asks, with an edge to his tone.

"Charlie Weasley," I answer, softly. "He's the one that broke her heart."

* Mari's POV *

My phone starts ringing. Klaus and I groan.

"Please, don't answer it!" he groans into the pillow, with his arm draped across my stomach.

"I have to," I respond. "It may be about Angela. You know, my unconscious friend!" I open my phone. "Hello?"

"Mari, where are you?" my brother Damon bellows into the phone.

"Nowhere special," I say quickly, earning myself a glare from Klaus. In apology, I run my fingers alongside of his face and he presses his nose into my palm as Damon says, "Well get your butt over here. Angela is about to wake up."

"What about the rest of me?" I ask cheekily, making Klaus laugh.

"Who was that!" he demands.

"No one," I say as Klaus starts to kiss my neck.

"Uh-huh! Sure it wasn't," Damon says sarcastically.

Klaus moves his lips to my pulse-point and he starts sucking on the skin there. Forgetting that my very over-protective brother is on the phone, I let out a small moan.

"Martina, you tell me what's going on right now," he roars, just as I say, "Klaus cut it out."

Oops. Please, don't have heard. Please don't have heard. Please don't—

"Klaus?" he asks in a deadly calm voice. Crap.

"Oh hey look at the time! I have to go! Send Angela my love, bye!" I say quickly and hang up, cutting off his, "MARTINA—"

I glance over at Klaus who has an impish smirk on his face. I smack him with a pillow, saying, "I'm kinda scared to go home now."

He laughs, and says, "That was the plan, love. Now you can stay right here with me." I roll my eyes at this, but snuggle closer into his arms.

"Mmm you are so sweet," he says, kissing my temple. "You have anger issues, but you are sweet."

"I! Do! Not! Have! Anger! Issues!" I yell suddenly furious.

"No, you're just bipolar," he says, shielding his face as I hit him with another pillow.

"Why does everyone say that?" I whine with a pout.

"Because you can go from perfectly fine to pissed off in zero seconds flat, love," he says, kissing me gently.

I grumble something under my breath along the lines of "Well, people are idiots."

I then turn over so my back is facing him in attempt to ignore him. He laughs and grabs my waist to pull me back to him.

* Klaus's POV *

Okay, remember when I said that I didn't know what drew me to the lovely Miss Martina?

Well, I lied.

I do know what draws me to her, and it's the fact that I've been in love with her for over a century. Don't worry, my lovelies, you'll find out the truth soon enough.

"Dick move leaving me to wake up alone," Mari says, walking into the kitchen while wearing one of my button-up shirts.

"Not when I'm making you breakfast," I argue, flipping a pancake.

"Sure!" she says sarcastically, coming to stand behind me and wrapping her arms around my torso.

"Are you only going to insult me?" I ask. "Because I don't have to make you breakfast, nor do I have to let you stay here."

"I could always go find some guy to eat, and I can just go have a sleep over with my friends," she says, kissing my shoulder.

"Can I come? I'd like to see the sexy pillow fight where you're only in your underwear," I smirk, turning to wag my eyebrows at her.

"Please, that's not what we do," she scoffs, "we just watch movies, eat junk food, and talk about guys.

"And sure you can come, if I can put make-up on you and dress you up like a girl," she adds, smirking.

"Only in your dreams, sweetheart," I say, rolling my eyes, and turning back to the pancakes.

"Yes you are," she says. "Joking, you've never been in any."

"Liar."

"They've always been with Johnny Depp," she jokes.

"That's strange, because mine always have Jessica Alba in them…maybe we're with the wrong people," I say, turning off the stove and turning to look at her.

"Maybe," she giggles, "but can I keep you?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "These dreams, they're quite vivid and vibrant."

"Really…" she drags out.

"Yeah, I mean, the skin that I'm exposed to is just—" Mari presses her lips roughly to mine before pulling away with a scowl.

"I didn't know how else to shut you up," she pouts.

"I'll keep talking if that's how you stop me."

"Next time, I'll just punch you."

"You couldn't ruin this beautiful face, could you? I mean, when I dated Jessica, she would go skit—ouch!" I say as she pummels her fist into my gut, making me double over.

"I did warn you," she says coolly as I straighten up. "You only have yourself to blame."

"Some people would call that abuse," I grumble, "but I call it being a bitch."

"You were talking about your compelled ex-girlfriend, what do you expect me to do?"

"Exactly that. I just like how sexy you are when you're jealous, it's a big turn on."

"I was not jealous."

"Yes you were love."

She sticks her tongue out at me.

"Really mature, darling," I say, brushing her hair out of her face.

She scowls, but goes to sit down so we can eat.

"How did you turn?" I ask about a half an hour later while we are on the couch, watching a movie with her lean against my chest.

"I was 19, and my brothers took me down to a nearby pond with a canoe. I wanted to lay in it and read while floating on the water. After they sent me off, the left me alone to have some peace and quiet." She pauses here, taking a deep breath.

"But then water started to fill the boat and I couldn't swim. I remember water filling up my lungs and knowing that I was going to die. Then everything went black, and I woke up a vampire.

"A woman named Lexi found me and showed me the ropes and basics of being a vampire. She's my best friend."

"How did you get vampire blood into your system?" I ask, even though I know the answer.

A fond look crosses over her face as she says, "I fell in love with a vampire. For some reason, I don't remember everything while I was with him. But I know that his name was Nick, and that he loved me, and that he left to protect me. He said some day he would be with me again. But that hasn't happened yet.

"I can't remember the simple things either. I don't remember what he looks like, or if we were really ever together. It may seem that he was just a figment of my imagination, but I know in my heart that he was real.

"Anyway, what about you? Any lost loves or sob stories?" she asks wiping her eyes.

"My father turned me by slipping blood into my drink and driving a sword through my heart," I say bitterly. She looks up at me with concern in her big blue eyes. I press a warm kiss to her lips and decide to tell her the truth.

"As for being in love…well…I loved…you," I say softly.

"Wha—"

"The reason you can't remember all those things is because I compelled you to not to," I interrupt. "I did it because my father was hunting me, and I knew he would have tried to use you to get to me. I didn't want you getting hurt, so I compelled you to remember only what I wanted you to, and I left with a promise to come back. But when I did come back a few years later, your father was dead, the twenty-seven vampires were locked in the tomb, and you and your brothers were gone. I'd found one of your brothers over the years we were apart, but you weren't with him."

She looks up at me in shock, and then slaps me across the face.

"You bastard!" she says, pulling out of my arms and scooting to the other end of the couch. I frown at the distance.

"You had no right to do that! They were **my** memories!" she exclaims.

"Love, you're in shock and you're being irrational. Just take a second to calm down," I say, reaching out to put a hand on her leg.

"Don't touch me!" she snaps, slapping my hand away.

"I've forgotten how stubborn you are," I say, running a hand through my hair. "Anyway, I did it to protect you, so my intentions were in the right place."

"Why would you do that?" she snarls. "I don't need protecting.

"Because I love you and I'd do anything to keep you safe," I say, taking one of her hands in both of mine.

She doesn't say anything.

"Stop staring at me with those judgey little eyes," I say annoyed, and she glares at me.

"Darling I can give you back your memories, if you'll let me," I say softly.

"I don't know if I can," she whispers.

"Mari, love, look at me," I say and her eyes meet mine. Her eyes are full of hurt and betrayal. I suddenly feel like the biggest dick in the world.

"Do you love me?" I ask gently.

"Yes," she says after a long pause.

"Well that's good," I say with a relieved laugh. I thought she was going to say no.

"Do you trust me?" I question lightly.

She gives me a reluctant yes.

"Then give me your necklace, and I promise I will only give you your memories back."

"Why do you need my necklace?"

"Because I know you love. I know you wear vervain and I know that you're somehow still part witch, even though you're a vampire," I say, cupping her face in my hands.

She looks at me for a long moment, and then looks around the darkened room. She hesitates, but then slowly removes her necklace, placing it on the coffee table.

"Just get it over with," she says fixing her blue eyes on mine.


	8. Poor Angela

* Angela's POV *

"Why didn't you tell me about that Charlie character?" Damon yells, continuing our on-going argument. "Or about you being a witch?"

"Because it wasn't any of your business," I snap, angry that this is what I wake up to.

"Everything is my business when it comes to the people I care about!" he shouts. "Speaking of which, did you know my sister is sleeping with a guy named Klaus?"

He cares about me? Wait, did he say Klaus? Shit.

"S-she asked me not to tell," I stammer, "she knew you'd freak if you found out she was seeing a guy."

"I trust you to tell me these things! I need to protect her!"

"Chicks before Dicks! Mari can look out for her self! Why do care so much about controlling her life?"

"Because it's my fault she's a vampire!" he shouts. "I should have been there. I never should have left her alone when I knew she couldn't swim."

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"Nothing! Anyway, this isn't about Mari!" he snaps. "This is about you, not trusting me."

"Don't turn this around on me!" I yell. "It's my life, not yours!"

He just glares at me, and storms out. Stupid bastard.

* Klaus's POV *

"I love you," Mari says in between kisses as she straddles my lap.

"I love you too, darling," I say without hesitation. As you can see, she got over being pissed at me after I gave her, her memories back.

"We should—" she starts to say, but instead of letting her finish her sentence, I pick her up and take her back to the bedroom.

Screw you if you think I sound like a chick for saying this, but instead of it just being sex, we made love…yep that sounded like what a girl would say…oh well. Deal with it.

* Mari's POV *

I shut the door of the boarding house behind me and lean against it as I touch my lips where I can still feel Nick's kiss.

"Whoa, your happy glow is blinding," Clare says as she walks into the lounge. "Plus you have this 'I just had mind-blowing sex' look on your face." I blush.

"How's Angela?" I ask, changing the subject.

"She and Damon got into a fight, and now she's upset," she explains, leading me into the den.

"Well, Damon's an idiot," I say walking over to the couch that Angela is occupying.

"Come on, we're going to the Grille," I say, pulling her up the stairs to get dressed.

"Okay," she says sullenly.

Okay, I'm going to kick Damon's dumb ass. Angela always loves to party.

**I know short chapter. Next one should be longer. Please Review!**


	9. Love songs and Skater Boys

* Mari's POV *

Well, it's karaoke night at the Grille. The moment we walk in, we see Damon up on stage singing 'I'm sexy and I know it.'

"That arrogant bastard," I chuckle. Clare gives a small chuckle, while Angela tries to pull us across the room…away from Damon.

"Angela, you can't avoid him forever," Clare reminds her.

"I don't want to talk to him right now," Angela says. "He's mad at me for not telling him I'm a witch or about…Charlie, and I'm mad at him for yelling at me."

"Why didn't you tell him?" I ask, suddenly curious.

"I didn't want to hurt him," Angela explains. "Information from my past is bound to hurt him."

"You love him," I bluntly say. Clare looks at Angela, expectantly. Angela looks down at her drink.

"Yeah, I do," she admits. I smile.

"Alright girls," I say. "I'm going to help you with you're guy problems."

"I don't have guy problems," Clare argues.

"Have you told Jeremy you like him yet?" I inquire.

"…No…" Clare answers.

"Then you have a guy problem," I clarify. "Since it is karaoke night, and singing is the best way to secretly give away your feelings, all you two have to do is sing."

"Alright," Angela says. "But you go first."

"What?" I ask, my tone somewhat defiant.

"Go sing, and now, before we choose your song," Clare says, smiling.

"How do you like 'I won't say I'm in love'," Angela suggests with a smirk.

"FINE! I'll sing. But I choose the song," I submit, going on stage. I select the song, and the music begins.

_Even through the darkest phase  
>Be it thick or thin<br>Always someone marches brave  
>Here beneath my skin<em>

_And constant craving  
>Has always been<em>

_Maybe a great magnet pulls  
>All souls towards truth<br>Or maybe it is life itself  
>Leads wisdom<br>To its youth_

_Constant craving  
>Has always been<em>

_Craving  
>Ah ha<em>

_Constant craving  
>Has always been<em>

_Constant craving  
>Has always been<br>Constant craving  
>Has always been<em>

_Craving  
>Ah ha<br>Constant craving  
>Has always been<br>Has always been  
>Has always been<br>Has always been  
>Has always been<br>Has always been_

As the final notes play, the crowd goes crazy. I feel a bit proud of myself. I see Damon and Alaric over at the bar drinking and clapping like crazy.

"ENCORE!" Angela screams. "Encore!"

"Encore!" Clare agrees.

"Encore!" Damon joins in.

Soon, the whole bar is rooting for an encore. I roll my eyes, and select another song. The crowd gives a small cheer before quieting down to hear me sing.

_Head under water  
>And they tell me to breathe easy for a while<br>Breathing gets harder, even I know that  
>Made room for me, it's too soon to see<br>If I'm happy in your hands  
>I'm unusually hard to hold on to<em>

_Blank stares at blank pages  
>No easy way to say this<br>You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'Cause you asked for it<br>'Cause you need one, you see  
>I'm not gonna write you a love song<br>'Cause you tell me it's  
>Make or break in this<br>If you're on your way  
>I'm not gonna write you to stay<br>If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
>Reason to write you a love song today<em>

_I learned the hard way  
>That they all say things you want to hear<br>My heavy heart sinks deep down under  
>And you and your twisted words,<br>Your help just hurts  
>You are not what I thought you were<br>Hello to high and dry_

_Convinced me to please you  
>Made me think that I need this too<br>I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'Cause you asked for it<br>'Cause you need one, you see  
>I'm not gonna write you a love song<br>'Cause you tell me it's  
>Make or break in this<br>If you're on your way  
>I'm not gonna write you to stay<br>If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
>Reason to write you a love song today<em>

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
>To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone<br>'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
>Because I say<br>I won't write you a love song  
>'Cause you asked for it<br>'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this<em>

_Is that why you wanted a love song  
>'Cause you asked for it<br>'Cause you need one, you see  
>I'm not gonna write you a love song<br>'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
>If you're on your way<br>I'm not gonna write you to stay  
>If your heart is nowhere in it<br>I don't want it for a minute  
>Babe, I'll walk the seven seas<br>When I believe that there's a reason to  
>Write you a love song today<em>

The crowd goes crazy once again. Before Angela can scream for another encore, I jump off the stage and head over to the table where Clare and Angela are giggling.

"You've heard me sing before," I say, laughing.

"The crowd hasn't," Angela reminds.

"You know who the crowd and us hasn't heard sing?" I ask Angela. "You."

"Which is why I'm going last," Angela answers. "Clare, you're up."

"I…" Clare starts to protest.

"GO!" Angela and I encourage loudly. Clare holds her hands up in defeat as she goes up, and selects her song. Soon, the music starts to play.

_I look at your smiling face,  
>Your so weak, yet you have such strength,<br>You take a glance around this place,  
>You make the best of everything<em>

_You give me hope, in spite of everything,  
>You show me love, even with so much pain<br>So I'll take this life and live like I was given another try_

_We laugh, we cry  
>Sometimes we're broken and we don't know why,<br>I'm tired and I lose my way,  
>you help me find faith, oOo<em>

_You give me hope, in spite of everything,  
>You show me love, even with so much pain<br>So I'll take this life and live like I was given another try  
>Just give me another try<em>

_You give me hope, in spite of everything,  
>You show me love, even with so much pain<br>So I'll take this life and live like I was given another try_

_You give me hope, in spite of everything,  
>You show me love, even with so much pain<br>So I'll take this life and live like I was given another try  
>Just give me another try<br>Just give me another try_

The crowd cheers out of control. Angela and I are among those cheering loudest. Angela looks at me mischievously, and belts out, "ENCORE! ENCORE!"

I giggle, and shout, "Encore!"

Soon the whole room is filled with encores. Clare glares at us, but goes ahead and picks another song. Soon, music starts to play again.

_He was a boy, she was a girl  
>Can I make it anymore obvious?<em>

_He was a punk ,she did ballet  
>What more can I say?<em>

_He wanted her, she'd never tell  
>Secretly she wanted him as well.<em>

_But all of her friends stuck up there nose  
>They had a problem with his baggy clothes.<em>

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her  
>She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space<br>She needed to come back down to earth._

_Five years from now, she sits at home  
>Feeding the baby<br>She's all alone_

_She turns on TV  
>Guess who she sees<br>Skater boy rockin' up MTV._

_She calls up her friends, they already know  
>And they've all got tickets to see his show<em>

_She tags along and stands in the crowd  
>Looks up at the man that she turned down.<em>

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
>He wasn't good enough for her<br>Now he's a super star  
>Slamin' on his guitar<br>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry girl but you missed out  
>Well tuff luck that boys mine now<em>

_We are more than just good friends  
>This is how the story ends<em>

_Too bad that you couldn't see  
>See that man that boy could be<em>

_There is more that meets the eye  
>I see the soul that is inside<em>

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
>Can I make it anymore obvious?<em>

_We are in love, haven't you heard  
>How we rock each others world<em>

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
>I'll be back stage after the show<br>I'll be at a studio  
>Singing the song we wrote<br>About a girl you used to know_

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
>I'll be back stage after the show<br>I'll be at a studio  
>Singing the song we wrote<br>About a girl you used to know_

The crowd erupts with over flowing cheers. Jeremy suddenly pounces up onto the stage, practically scaring Clare, and goes over to kiss her. The crowd screams higher. Angela and I are leading them.

Clare grabs Jeremy's hand, and drags him over to our booth.

"About time Jeremy," Angela teases. Jeremy just shrugs.

"Alright Angela," Clare pants, breathless from singing (and Jeremy's kiss most likely), "You promised. Your turn."

**Please Review!**


	10. Angela's Soulful Confession

* Angela's POV *

"Uh…" I say, flustered. Mari and Clare looked at me expectantly.

"C'mon, Angela," Clare sings teasingly.

"Get up there now," Mari orders. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Hermione…gazing secretly over at Draco. Bingo.

"Hey, Hermione!" I call over to her. She looks over and smiles. I wave her over, and she glides across the room to our booth.

"Hey guys," she greets.

"Hi," returns Jeremy, Clare, and Mari.

"So…Hermione…how long have you liked Draco?" I ask, driving straight to the point.

"Umm…well…umm…" she stammers.

"Yes?" I say, implying her to continue.

"We've actually been seeing each other secretly for over six months now."

"What!" Everyone exclaims.

"Why haven't you said anything?" Mari asks.

"I'm afraid of what Harry and Ron will think," she explains. "Draco keeps telling me to tell them, but I've been too afraid."

"Hermione, if Harry and Ron don't accept your relationship with Draco," I tell her, "then they're not really your friends at all. It's your life. You do what you want with it. And you know how you should tell them?"

"How?" Hermione questions.

"Go up there and sing your heart out," I order. "Go on!" Hermione, flustered, goes on stage, and picks out a song. Immediately, she makes eye contact with Draco.

_Baby, can't you see, I'm calling  
>A guy like you should wear a warnin'<br>It's dangerous, I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape, I can't wait  
>I need a hit, baby give me it<br>You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it_

_Too high, can't come down  
>Losing my head,<br>Spinning 'round and 'round  
>Do you feel me now?<em>

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
>You're toxic, I'm slippin' under<br>Taste of a poison paradise  
>I'm addicted to you<br>Don't you know that you're toxic?  
>And I love what you do<br>Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_It's getting late to give you up  
>I took a sip from my devil's cup<br>Slowly, It's taking over me_

_Too high, can't come down  
>It's in the air and it's all around<br>Can you feel me now?_

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
>You're toxic, I'm slippin' under<br>Taste of a poison paradise  
>I'm addicted to you<br>Don't you know that you're toxic?  
>And I love what you do<br>Don't you know that you're toxic?  
>Don't you know that you're toxic?<em>

_(Taste of your lips I'm on a ride)  
>You're toxic, I'm slippin' under<br>Taste of a poison paradise  
>I'm addicted to you<br>Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
>You're toxic, I'm slippin' under (Toxic)<br>Taste of a poison paradise  
>I'm addicted to you<br>Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Intoxicate me now  
>With your lovin' now<br>I think I'm ready now  
>(I think I'm ready now)<br>Intoxicate me now  
>With your lovin' now<br>I think I'm ready now._

The crowd goes cheers loudly. Draco is one of the ones clapping the loudest. I decide to be a smart-aleck again.

"ENCORE!" I shriek, giggling. "ENCORE!"

"ENCORE!" Clare and Mari join in, smiling. Once again, the whole Grille is joining in with the encores. Hermione blushes, and goes to pick another song. She faces the microphone again, her eyes once again on Draco.

_I still hear your voice,  
>When you sleep next to me.<br>I still feel your touch,  
>in my dreams (my dreams)<br>Forgive me my weakness,  
>But I dont know why,<br>Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause every time we touch,  
>I get this feeling<br>And every time we kiss,  
>I swear I can fly<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
>I want this to last,<br>Need you by my side  
>'Cause every time we touch,<br>I feel the static,  
>And every time we kiss,<br>I reach for the sky,  
>Can't you hear my heart beat slow<br>I can't let you go,  
>want you in my life.<em>

_Your arms are my castle,  
>Your heart is my sky.<br>They wipe away tears that I cry (I cry)  
>The good and the bad times,<br>We've been through them all.  
>You make me rise when I fall...<em>

_'Cause every time we touch,  
>I get this feeling<br>And every time we kiss,  
>I swear I can fly<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
>I want this to last,<br>Need you by my side  
>'Cause every time we touch,<br>I feel the static,  
>And every time we kiss,<br>I reach for the sky,  
>Can't you hear my heart beat slow<br>I can't let you go,  
>Want you in my life.<em>

_Every time we touch,  
>I get this feeling<br>And every time we kiss,  
>I swear I can fly,<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
>I want this to last,<br>Need you by my side_

Half the bar is giving Hermione a standing ovation. Draco, with smiling mouth and eyes, jumps up onto the stage, scoops Hermione up bridal style, and kisses her.

"GO HERMIONE!" Mari and Clare cat-call. Draco carries Hermione offstage, and the two walk over to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender. A few words are exchanged, and suddenly, Hermione hugs Harry and Ron. I smile.

"Alright, Miss Angela," Mari orders, "get up there now!"

"Okay," I giggle, walking up to the stage. My stomach churns as I near the stage. Instead of walking straight up to the music selector, I walk to the microphone.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentleman," I say into the microphone, "but before I sing tonight, I have a few words to say." I look at Damon, who is sitting at the bar with Alaric. He looks up at me.

"I've had a difficult past when it came to love," I say, looking straight into his eyes. "But then again, who hasn't? Everyone has had there ups and downs when it comes to happiness with another person. But love helps them come back together. And tonight made me realize…that I'm not afraid of showing how much I'm in love again."

I go over to the music selector, picking out my song, and the music starts.

_Closed off from love  
>I didn't need the pain<br>Once or twice was enough  
>And it was all in vain<br>Time starts to pass  
>Before you know it your frozen<em>

_But something happened for the very first time with you  
>My heart melted to the ground<br>Found something true  
>And everyone's looking round<br>Thinking I'm going crazy  
>Oh, ay<em>

_But I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein  
>That I keep on closing<br>You cut me open and I  
>Keep bleeding<br>Keep keep bleeding love  
>I keep bleeding<br>I keep keep bleeding love  
>Keep bleeding<br>Keep keep bleeding love  
>You cut me open...<br>Ohh_

_Trying hard not to hear  
>But they talk so loud<br>Their sounds fill my ears  
>Try to full me with doubt<br>Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling  
>Hey<br>But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace  
>And in this world of loneliness I see your face<br>Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy  
>Baby, Baby<em>

_But I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing  
>You cut me open and I<br>Keep bleeding  
>I keep keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open  
>Mmm<em>

_And it's draining all of me  
>Though they find it hard to believe<br>I'll be wearing these scars  
>For everyone to see<em>

_I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing  
>Oh you cut me open and I...<br>(Keep bleeding)  
>(Keep keep bleeding love)<br>(I keep bleeding)  
>(I keep keep bleeding love)<br>(Keep bleeding)  
>(I keep keep bleeding love)<br>Oh you cut me open and I  
>(Keep bleeding)<br>(Keep keep bleeding love)  
>(I keep bleeding)<br>(I keep keep bleeding love) Keep keep bleeding love  
>(Keep bleeding)<br>(Keep keep leeding love) I keep_

_Ooh you cut me open and I  
>Keep bleeding<br>Keep keep bleeding love  
>Aah<em>

The crowd is silent for a moment or two, during which I think my singing was so terrible, it shocked them. But then, the crowd erupts in cheering not heard before. I get a full standing ovation.

"ENCORE!" I hear a person shout. To my surprise, it's Damon. Soon the crowd is filled with encores. I giggle, and select another song.

_You think I'm pretty  
>Without any makeup on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punchline wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I let my walls come down, down<em>

_Before you met me  
>I was a wreck but things<br>Were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine<em>

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever<em>

_You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_We drove to Cali  
>And got drunk on the beach<br>Got a motel and  
>Built a fort out of sheets<br>I finally found you  
>My missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever<em>

_You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_I'mma get your heart racing  
>In my skin tights jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight  
>Let you put your hands on me<br>In my skin tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

_Yoooouuu  
>You make me feel<br>Like I'm livin' a  
>Teenage dream<br>The way you turn me on  
>I can't sleep<br>Let's run away and  
>Don't ever look back,<br>Don't ever look back  
>No<em>

_My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_I'mma get your heart racing  
>In my skin tights jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight  
>Let you put your hands on me<br>In my skin tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_

I'm overwhelmed with cheering as I leave the stage to go over to Mari and Clare. They're staring at me in shock.

"Angela, where did you learn to sing like that?" Mari asks.

"Numerous hours of singing in the shower," I answer, seriously.

"May I have you attention ladies and gentlemen?"

**Who could be the next singer I wonder? Somewhat bad cliffhanger, but oh well!**

**Please Review!**


	11. Damon's Love Song

* Damon's POV *

"Damon, are you okay?" Alaric questions.

"She loves me," I say in utter awe as I stare up at Angela, now leaving the stage.

"Yes, genius," Alaric agrees sarcastically, "so what are you going to do?"

I down my drink, setting the empty glass on the bar, and say, "I'm going to tell her I love her back. The same way she did."

I walk up to the stage and grab the microphone.

"May I have your attention ladies and gentleman?" I say into the mic. The crowd turns their attention to me. I search for Angela, and I find her with Clare, Mari, and Jeremy. I stare into her eyes as she did mine.

"This is next song is for the girl I love," I tell the crowd, but really, I'm telling Angela. She gives a little gasp as she realizes this. I continue, saying, "She means the world to me."

I choose the song, and the music begins.

_I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you<em>

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
>It's something I must live with everyday<br>And all the pain I put you through  
>I wish that I could take it all away<br>And be the one who catches all your tears  
>That's why I need you to hear<em>

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is You [x4]<em>

_I'm not a perfect person  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you<em>

_I've found a reason to show  
>A side of me you didn't know<br>A reason for all that I do  
>And the reason is you<em>

The crowd was screaming in cheers, and Angela was smiling with tears in her eyes up me. I smile back at her, and then an idea pops into my head.

"Excuse me, everyone," I say into the microphone, "but I just remembered something. It's been exactly two years since I first met the girl I loved. In fact, we ended up singing a certain song to karaoke that same day." Angela's face broke into a 'don't do it' face. I smile wider.

"Angela," I taunt. "Let's do a repeat of that night. In honor of our two years of knowing each other."

"Go on Angela!" Mari, Jeremy and Clare cheer. Soon the whole Grille is chanting 'Angela.' There's been a lot of chanting and cheering tonight I realize.

Eventually, Angela finally comes on stage. I give her a sarcastic smile, and then go find the song. The crowd screams as they recognize the song.

_I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad_

_I know your type  
>(Your type)<br>You're daddy's little girl  
>Just take a bite<br>(One bite)  
>Let me shake up your world<br>'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
>I'm gonna make you lose control<em>

_She was so shy  
>Till I drove her wild<em>

_I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>You were hanging in the corner  
>With your five best friends<br>You heard that I was trouble  
>But you couldn't resist<br>I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad_

_I know your type  
>(Your type)<br>Boy, you're dangerous  
>Yeah, you're that guy<br>(That guy)  
>I'd be stupid to trust<br>But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
>You make me wanna lose control<em>

_She was so shy  
>Till I drove her wild<em>

_I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>I was hanging in the corner  
>With my five best friends<br>I heard that you were trouble  
>But I couldn't resist<br>I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad  
>Good girls go bad<br>Good girls go bad_

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
>Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance<br>And he got away with the girls in the back  
>Acting like they're too hot to dance<br>Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
>Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance<br>And he got away with the girls in the back  
>Acting like they're too hot to dance<em>

_I make them good girls go bad  
>(They don't stand a chance)<br>I make them good girls go  
>The good girls go bad, yeah<br>Good girls go bad  
>I was hanging in the corner<br>With my five best friends  
>I thought that you were trouble<br>But I couldn't resist  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad  
>Good girls go bad<br>Good girls go_

The audience applauds. I beam over at Angela, who is beaming right back. For the…you know I lost count how many times, but for the how many-eth time, the crowd cheers for another song.

"What do you say, Ang?" I ask. "Want to sing another?"

"What the heck!" she exclaims. "Let's do it!" She goes over this time and chooses a song.

_La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>La la la la la  
>La la na na na<em>

_Girl I've been all over the world  
>Looking for you<br>I'm known for taking what I think I deserve  
>And you're overdue<em>

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be_

_Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

_You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You, you make me feel that_

_Get a little closer to me girl  
>And you'll understand<br>'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need  
>Well, then I'm your man<em>

_And if I listen I can hear you through my radio  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be_

_Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

_Ooh  
>Everything you know I'm flipping upside down<br>Take you 'round the world  
>You know I like it loud<br>Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like_

_You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<em>

_Put your hands up  
>Put your hands up<br>Let the lights drop  
>Let the lights drop<br>Make my world stop  
>Make my world stop<em>

_La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<em>

Angela looks at me, out of breath. I chuckle, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a huge hug.

"I love you, Ang," I whisper in her ear.

"I love you, too, Damon," she whispers back. I smile.

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" the crowd shrieks. Angela and I pull back from our hug to look at the crowd. They look at us expectantly. We glance at each other, and then shrug. We walk over to the music selector, and we pick out another duet. We walk back to the microphones, and soon the music starts.

_Lying here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings<br>When it feels so hard to breathe  
>Caught up in this moment<br>Caught up in your smile_

_I never open up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back<br>When I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<em>

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

_I know that if we give this a little time  
>it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real  
>No it's never felt so right<em>

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave but you'll be in my dreams<br>Tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

_Let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight  
>With a kiss goodnight<br>A kiss goodnight_

The moment the song ends, I step lightly over to Angela and bring her lips to mine.

**Please Review!**


	12. Caroline, keep your mouth shut

* Mari's POV *

Have you ever had an awkward moment where your brother kisses your best friend? Well, my brother and best friend just did. It was super weird.

After Damon and Angela got down off of the stage, they came and joined us at our booth. I walk up to the bar to get something to drink.

To my surprise, Nick suddenly appears…and he gets up to sing.

"This next song is dedicated to a girl I love very dearly," he announces to the crowd. "We had known each other for a very long time before hand, and just recently reunited. This is the first song we danced to."

_Here we go again  
>I kinda wanna be more than friends<br>So take it easy on me  
>I'm afraid<br>You're never satisfied_

_Here we go again  
>We're sick like animals<br>We play pretend  
>You're just a cannibal<br>And I'm afraid  
>I won't get out alive<em>

_No I won't sleep tonight_

_Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh oh  
>I want some more<em>

_Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>What are you waiting for  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<em>

_Here we are again  
>I feel the chemicals kickin' in<br>It's getting heavy  
>And I wanna run<br>And hide  
>I wanna run and hide<em>

_I do it every time  
>You're killin' me now<br>And I won't be  
>Denied by you<br>The animal inside of you_

_Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh oh  
>I want some more<em>

_Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>What are you waiting for  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<em>

_Hush hush  
>The world is quiet<br>So hush we both can't fight it  
>It's us<br>That made this mess  
>Why can't you understand<br>Oh I won't sleep tonight_

_I wont sleep tonight_

_here we go again  
>here we go again<br>here we go again_

_Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh oh  
>I want some more<em>

_Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>What are you waiting for  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<em>

"He's pretty good," the bartender mentions.

"Yeah he is," I agree. Nick is still on stage when more music starts to play. He is looking directly at me.

_You know you, you make me feel so good inside  
>I wish one girl just like you<br>Such a P.Y.T. pretty young thing (Oeh)_

_Where did you come from baby  
>And ooh won't you take me there<br>Right away won't you baby  
>Tendoroni you've got to be<br>Spark my nature  
>Sugar fly with me<br>Don't you know now  
>Is the perfect time<br>We can make it right  
>Hit the city lights<br>Then tonight ease the lovin' pain  
>Let me take you to the Max<em>

_I want to love you (P.Y.T.)  
>Pretty young thing<br>You need some lovin' (T.L.C.)  
>Tender lovin' care<br>And I'll take you there  
>I want to love you (P.Y.T.)<br>Pretty young thing  
>You need some lovin' (T.L.C.)<br>Tender lovin' care  
>I'll take you there<br>_

Suddenly, the crowd starts to join in. It seems that for some, the alcohol has finally gotten to their heads.__

_(Anywhere You Wanna Go)_

_Nothin' can stop this burnin'  
>Desire to be with you<br>Gotta get to you baby  
>Won't you come, it's emergency<br>Cool my fire yearnin'  
>Honey, come set me free<br>Don't you know now is the perfect time  
>We can dim the lights<br>Just to make it right  
>In the night<br>Hit the lovin' spot  
>I'll give you all that I've got<br>Let me take you to the max_

_I want to love you (P.Y.T.)  
>Pretty young thing<br>You need some lovin' (T.L.C.)  
>Tender lovin' care<br>And I'll take you there  
>I want to love you (P.Y.T.)<br>Pretty young thing  
>You need some lovin' (T.L.C.)<br>Tender lovin' care  
>I'll take you there<em>

_Pretty Young Things, Repeat After Me  
>Sing Na Na Na<br>[P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na  
>Naa Na Na Na<br>[P.Y.T.'S] Naa Na Na Na  
>Sing Na Na Na<br>[P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na  
>Na Na Na Na Na<br>[P.Y.T.'S] Na Na Na Na Na  
>I'll Take you there, take you there<em>

_I want to love you (P.Y.T.)  
>Pretty young thing<br>You need some lovin' (T.L.C.)  
>Tender lovin' care<br>And I'll take you there  
>I want to love you (P.Y.T.)<br>Pretty young thing  
>You need some lovin' (T.L.C.)<br>Tender lovin' care  
>I'll take you there<em>

By the time the song was done, my face was beet red from blushing. Nick smirks at me, and this causes me to roll my eyes. I get my drink, and walk back to the booth. When I get there, a girl with blond hair and a guy with dark hair are now sitting with the group.

"Hey guys," I say, walking up to the group, and plopping down on Damon's lap because of the lack of open seats. Angela looks up at me from her place next to Damon and shrugs, not caring. As she does this, the blondie…I think Caroline was her name, says, "What are you doing? Can't you see that Angela is with Damon? Get away from him, slut!"

"Excuse me? Did you say something? I thought I heard a girl, but I only see a slutty Barbie. And BTW, Damon's my brother, dumbass, so don't assume things about people bitch!" I say coldly.

"Burn!" Clare coughs.

"Yeah well at least I'm a vampire that people like," Caroline sneers, "my parents are alive, and my mother actually cares. What about you? Oh, wait, you're a bastard child and it's probably your fault that your mother is dead!"

I start seeing red and I stand up, ready to kill this girl.

"Let me go!" I yell as Damon jumps up to restrain me.

**Please Review!**


	13. Mari's Decision

* Damon's POV *

"Stefan, help me get her out of here!" I yell as Mari screams, "I WILL KILL YOU AND ANYONE YOU HAVE EVER CARED ABOUT!

"Caroline, learn to keep your fucking mouth shut!" I snarl, pulling Mari away from the group with Stefan's help.

"Caroline, take care of the scene," Stefan orders, referring to the unknowing humans. She nods looking scared, and Stefan and I drag Mari out of the Grille, and back home to the boarding house.

* Stefan's POV *

"It wasn't your fault," I say stroking my sister's hair as she sobs into my chest. We managed to get Mari away from the crowd and back home to calm her down. Now she's letting her sad stage take over.

"Yes it was," she wails. "If I'd never gotten sick, she wouldn't have had to take care of me, and then she would've never gotten sick and died. It should have been me!"

"She wouldn't have wanted that, and she wouldn't blame you," I say gently.

"You don't know that," she cries.

"While we have you here," Damon says, changing the subject, "may I ask: are you seeing someone by the name of…Klaus?"

She nods, too upset to form a coherent sentence. I stiffen.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT? HE'S THE BAD GUY! He wants to kill Elena and …" he explains everything that Klaus has done and plans to do. Meanwhile, Mari turns away from my chest and towards Damon.

"I don't believe you," she says after he's done. "He would never do that. You don't know him like I do."

"I don't want to know him like you do," he snorts. "Mari, he's a ruthless murderer, and he's only using you!"

"NO! He loves me!" she shouts.

Oh god, please don't say—

"And I love him!" she adds, softly.

Shit, this is not good.

"I forbid you to see him," Damon yells furious. "I'm the oldest, so what I say goes."

"You know, I never saw you anything like father," Mari says coolly, "but now I see I was wrong. You're just like him. A controlling, angry, idiotic, abusive bastard!"

"I will never be that man!"

"Really? Because that's who I see! I thought you were the one that understood me, but I can see that you never really did!"

They then proceed to yell at each other in Italian. And all I can do is sit and watch, because this is the biggest fight they've ever had.

Five minutes later, the others come through the door, and stop and stare at Mari and Damon.

"What are they saying?" Angela finally asks.

"Well," I say, "he just called her an impulsive bitch that only cares about herself, and she called him and arrogant, impulsive bastard."

"Well, they **are** both impulsive," Jeremy says with a shrug.

Ten minutes later

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Mari screams. "I'm done talking about this! I just need to be alone!" She then storms out the door, slamming it behind her. Neither I nor Damon can slam that door. That is how pissed she is.

Damon glares after and storms off in the other direction.

They are so dramatic. I think it comes with being a vampire.

* Klaus's POV *

BANG! BANG! BANG! The sound echoes throughout the air, and I open the door to see Mari.

"We need to talk," she says, walking into the apartment.

I don't like the sound of that.

"Hello to you too," I say, shutting the door behind her. I join her on the couch and she gets straight to it.

"Do you plan on killing Elena?"

Shit. But I can't lie to her.

"Yes," I say quietly.

"And you need a vampire and a werewolf to sacrifice as well?" she whispers.

"Yes," I repeat.

"You were planning on using me weren't you!" she cries.

"No!" I say, horrified. "I love you. That has nothing to do with you!" I grab a hold of one of her hands.

She pulls away from me and says, "You were just using me!"

"No, I didn't want you to know about this at all! I wasn't using you!" I say, but she doesn't seem to hear me.

"Were you only pretending to love me?" she says, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"God, no!" I say cupping her face in my hands. "Sweetheart, I love you. I'd do anything for you. You're my whole world!" I press a soft kiss to her lips.

She sniffles, and says, "Then if you really love me, don't go through with the sacrifice."

"You can't ask me to do that," I say frustrated. "You know that I love you, but I've been waiting to do this for over a thousand years. I'm not going to throw it away." I rub tears off her cheeks with my thumbs. I hate that I'm the cause of her tears, but she can't ask me to not do this.

"I can't do this," she cries, pulling away from me and running out the door.

"Mari!" I call going after her. I can't lose her, not again.

* Clare's POV *

"She's back," I say as we hear Mari's car pull up along with another one. We all crowd out in the yard as Mari gets out of her car and Klaus gets out of his.

"Leave me alone, Nick," she says as he grabs her wrist.

"Will you please listen to me!" he says exasperated.

"No!" she says, checking her cellphone. What, Nick?

"Nick I love you," she continues, "I really do, and I want to be with you, but I don't know what to do." She pulls out of his grasp.

"What about us? Your family?" Damon asks.

"I love you guys, too," she says, now looking torn.

"Then choose," Damon orders. "Right now. It's either us or him."

"You can't ask me to do that," she cries.

"Well, I am," Damon says coldly. "Show us where your true loyalties lie."

She looks to me and Angela for help, but for some reason we can't say anything. She looks back to Klaus, who has a pleading look on his face, then back at us. Her eyes show how hurt she is. They go blank as she walks over to us and Klaus's face falls.

But instead of joining us, she shoves past us and goes into the house. We hear her stomp up to her room, drawers open and close, and then she is back with a suitcase in one hand, her purse on one shoulder, a duffle bag on the other, and her phone in her free hand.

She walks past us without a word but walks past Klaus as well, throwing her stuff in the back seat of her Mercedes.

"What are you doing?" Damon demands.

"I'm choosing me," Mari explains. "I don't have to choose between you, and asking me to is a dick move." She looks at Stefan.

"Stefan, did Lexi get a new phone number?" she asks. "Because the number I have is disconnected."

"Mari…" Stefan says softly. "Damon killed Lexi."

Pain, betrayal, anger, and sorrow cross her face as she says, "That's even more of a reason for me to leave. See you in another 50 years."

"Wait," Damon says as she reaches for the car door handle. She pauses and he says, "That's my leather jacket." Jackass.

Slowly, she removes it, walks up to him, and drops it in the mud puddle at his feet.

"Bitch," he mutters.

"No tail," she retorts, "and don't walk on four legs." She walks back to her car, but Klaus catches her wrist as she passes him.

"Please," he says quietly.

She looks up at him and puts her hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, kissing his cheek.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because I can't be with one and not the other," she says, slipping away from him. Looking at me and Angela, she says, "Take care of yourselves."

"You too," we say together.

She then finally gets into the car and speeds off.

We all watch until her car disappears and then Klaus heads back to his own car and gets in. But not before I can see the tears in his eyes.

He really loved her. And it's not from the few days they were together. Somehow, they loved each other before now. I just wish I knew the whole story. And I know I'm not the only one.

* Mari's POV *

I wait until I'm out of the city limits before I pull my car over to the side of the road so I can finally cry in peace.

I love Damon, I do, but Lexi was my absolute best friend and he killed her. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him.

Lexi was there when no one else was and somehow I know that she is sitting next to me in the passenger seat.

Making one of my snap decisions, I grab my grimore out of the glove box, flip to the right page and begin to chant in Latin. Magical wind lifts my hair then stops. I sigh and look over.

"Hi," Lexi's ghost smirks at me.

**Please Review!**


	14. Return to Georgia

* Two weeks Later—Mari's POV *

"You know, you don't have to stick around," I say to Lexi as I walk into Bree's bar.

"It's either you or nothing but the boring afterlife," she says.

"Martina Salvatore!" my friend Bree says walking over to me so she can hug me. "My, my, hasn't it been awhile."

"It sure has," I say warmly.

"Come on, let's have a drink," she says dragging me to the bar. How come everyone tries to get me drunk?

* Angela's POV *

"Hey Ang," Damon says, coming to sit next to me on the couch.

"Go away, I'm still mad at you," I say, scooting away from him.

"For what?" he asks innocently.

"You know what," I sniff. "You're the one who made her leave."

"She made her choice," he says darkly.

"Because you forced her too," I snap. "And choosing herself was a damn good idea."

"She shouldn't have to choose between us and him," Damon growls. "He's the enemy!"

"No, she shouldn't have to choose between us," I say. "You shouldn't have made her choose."

"He's the bad guy! He's not going to change."

"I know Klaus is a bad guy, but she still loves him," I counter softly. "You used to be the bad guy, and I still loved you. You used to be the enemy, but you did change, Damon."

"Because I turned my humanity back on and gained a conscience," he argues.

"He does have his humanity, Damon," I insist. "If he didn't, he wouldn't love your sister. She is his conscience. You changed, so why can't he?" I leave the room to let him ponder this.

* Bree's POV *

I wait until Mari goes to her car to get something before I grab my phone and make the call I need to.

"Hello?" a smooth accented voice answers.

"Martina Salvatore just walked into my bar," I say quickly.

"Keep her busy," the voice says. "I'm on my way."

"Yes sir," I say nervously.

"Thank you, Bree."

"You're welcome, Elijah."

* Klaus's POV *

"What?" I growl, answering my cell phone. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Your little pet is in Georgia," a strange voice says. "Hope you find her before I do." The line disconnects.

Well, it looks like I'm taking a trip to Georgia. Mari may be pissed at me, but I refuse to let anything happen to her.

I love her too much.

* Lexi's POV *

"Why are you torturing yourself like this?" I ask, watching Mari dig through her car glove box.

"What are you talking about?" she asks innocently.

"Damn it Mari!" I growl. "You know what I'm talking about! If you're going to spend your life pining over him, why did you leave him?"

"It was time for me to walk away," she says, not looking at me.

"Really?" I say softly. "Because when it's real…you can't walk away. I've told you that before."

"Who said it was real?" she snaps.

"No one," I sneer. "The way you've been acting says it all. You love him."

"Yes."

"And you left him."

"I had no choice."

"And you miss him."

"Yup."

"And you regret leaving."

"I don't know," she says. "But I do know that I'm done having this conversation." She gets out of her car, slams the door shut, and goes back into the bar.

Stubborn bitch.

* Mari's POV *

"I should get going," I tell Bree.

"No!" she almost shouts, making me raise an eyebrow.

"I mean, please stay. My entertainment for the night bailed and you can sing…" she trails off hopefully.

"You so owe me," I sigh shrugging off my jacked as I head for the stage.

* Klaus's POV *

My car is literally going a hundred miles an hour. That's how bad I wanted to get to Georgia. I don't know how or why, but my instincts lead me to a bar by the name of Bree's bar. _That's it!_ a voice inside my head screeches. I hop out of the car, and rush into the bar. That's when I see her up on stage, singing _Landslide_. About ten feet in front of me, there's a familiar man looking up at her. Elijah.

"Well, shit," I mutter.

**Please Review!**


	15. Drama, Drama, and More Drama

* Angela's POV—Mystic Falls *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ I look up from my book, and towards the front door. Hermione looks away from the movie (and Draco) in the same direction.

"Are we expecting company?" she asks.

"Don't know," I answer. "It's obviously someone we know. No one in their right mind would drive into almost the middle of nowhere without knowing the person."

"Are you going to answer it?" she asks.

"I nominate Draco to answer it," I chuckle. "You need to give your eyes a rest before going back to gazing at him again, Hermione." Hermione and Draco blush. He stands up, and walks to the front door, with Hermione gazing longingly after him.

"How did you two stop fighting?" I question. "When I was still in England, you two couldn't stand to be together in the same room. Now, you can barely be apart!"

"I think," she answers, thoughtfully, "it actually started when you left. We were both so close to you, that your departure hurt us. That hurt, I guess, brought us closer together." I sigh, sadly.

"I'm sorry I had to leave the lot of you, Hermione," I tell her.

"Don't be," she says. "You seem a lot happier here." I smile, nodding.

"Uh…Angela?" Draco interrupts. I look at him, and see a tall man beside him, with carrot red hair and dozens of freckles. My heart drops to the pit of my stomach. My mind freezes, and my body cannot move. Finally my lips quiver.

"Charlie?" my lips sound, my face most likely petrified with shock.

* Damon's POV *

When I pull into the drive way of the boarding house, a car I didn't recognize was parked there. I got out of my car, and ran into the house. In the living room, Draco and a tall guy with bright red hair (he looks a little like that guy Ron) are sitting on the couch, Elena and Harry are sitting on chairs, and I hear Hermione and Clare pounding on Angela's door.

"What happened?" I ask. Harry sighs.

"Angela…" he starts to say, "…she…well…she's locked herself in her room."

"Why?" I ask.

"I think," the red-haired guy puts forth, "that it's sort of my fault."

"It's sort of all your fault," Harry corrects. "No offense."

"None taken," the guy answers. "It's understandable."

"Wait, wait," I interrupt, holding my hand up, implying for them to stop talking. "May I ask you the fuck you are?"

"My name is Charlie Weasley."

* Angela's POV *

"Shitshitshitshitshit! Fuckshit! Shitfuck! Mother-fucking son of a bullshit fuck ass shit!" I utter rather loudly. "Why the fuck does he have to mother-fucking come fucking here, shit! That fucking mother-fuck shit lame-ass son of a lame-shit!"

* Clare's POV *

"Hermione?" I ask somewhat worried. "I've never heard her swear that much. And I've heard her go rant-swearing a lot!"

"I know," she replies. "But I recognize the emotion."

"Yeah, she's pissed!" I tell her, almost yelling.

"She's more than that," Hermione explains. "She's beyond pissed. She's also scared."

"Of what?" I yell. Hermione looks at me sadly.

"Of being hurt, again." I stare at her.

"What did he do to her?" Hermione sighs, sadly.

"What do you know?" she asks me.

"Only that he broke her heart," I answer.

"Yep," she says.

"What else?" I ask, quietly.

Suddenly, Angela's door flies open, and Hermione and I come face to face with Angela. She opens her mouth, breathing in deep.

"Charlie and I…" she whispers, "were going to get married. He left me right at the altar."

* Elena's POV *

"My name is Charlie Weasley." I see Damon freeze.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, curious. Charlie looks at me.

"Well," he answers, "I was hoping we could pick up where we left off."

"You had your chance," Harry tells him. "And you blew it."

"It's worth a shot, Harry," he says. "I mean, I never stopped loving her."

"Then why did you leave?" Harry asks angrily.

"I was scared, Harry," Charlie says. "But I'm not scared anymore. I want her back. I want Angela back."

* Mari's POV *

Shit! As I'm onstage singing my second song, _Taking Chances_, I see Nick standing in the crowd, making lovey-dovey moon eyes up at me. My dead heart would be skipping a number of beats right now. The last notes of the song play, and the audience cheers. I jump offstage and try to make my way to the bathroom. Nick suddenly appears in front of me.

"Mari," he whispers longingly.

"Nick," I say, trying not to cry from my heart breaking. It hurts just to see him. I've got it bad.

"Mari, this is ridiculous," he tells me. "You need to go home."

"Why?" I ask angrily. "So Damon can yell at me more for falling in love with you?"

"So you can be happy," he says. "So you can be with Angela and Clare. Or have you already forgotten your best friends?" I sigh sadly.

"I need time," I say. "I need time away from Damon and Stefan. Then I'll go back."

"And me?" he asks. "What about me?"

"You have your stupid ritual," I almost yell. "When you decide to not go through with it, then we can be together, again."

* Angela's POV *

"Breathe deep, Angela," Clare comforts. I take another deep breath.

"I'm ready," I say. "Let's go and get this over with." I walk down the hall and thump down the stair with Hermione and Clare following close behind.

In the living room, Draco and Charlie are on the couch, Harry and Elena are sitting in chairs, and Damon is standing with his arms crossed facing the living room.

"Angela," Charlie says, smiling up at me warmly. He stands up.

"Charlie," I answer coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"Angela," he starts, "when I left, it was the worst mistake of my entire life. I should have stayed, because you and I could have lived a happily married life together."

"Wait!" Damon suddenly exclaims. "You were engaged? You two were going to be MARRIED?" I flinch when he raises his voice.

"Damon, I was seventeen!" I say. "And I thought I had met the love of my life. My soul mate."

"That's what we are, Angela," Charlie interrupts. "I never stopped loving you. We can pick up right where I made my most idiotic mistake. We can get married, for real. I won't leave this time."

Two years ago, I would have accepted this offer. Two years ago. I shake my head.

"No, Charlie," I say. "I will not marry you. Nor, will I ever." His face falls.

"What?" he questions. "Why not?"

I look at Damon, who had a few tears in his eyes. I smile, gazing longingly at him.

"Because I **have **met the love of my live," I say, my eyes never leaving Damon's. "My soul mate." Damon smiles hugely.

"What?" Charlie yells. "No! I will not lose you!" Charlie starts stomping towards Damon, wand out. Damon starts to advance. I whip out my long unused wand.

"Expelliarmus!" I shout, pointing at Charlie. His wand flies out of his hand, hits the wall, and lands into my hand. Charlie glares at me.

"You're not meant for this life, Angela," he says. "You are the Dragon-tamer."

"I know, and I always will be," I say. "I can find dragons. Here. This is my life. My choice." Harry stands up.

"I think you should go, Charlie," Harry orders him.

"I agree," I say, throwing back the wand. "And leave peacefully." Charlie gives me a final glare before stomping out the door. Silence. Damon's and my eyes meet again.

"Well," Clare says out of nowhere, "I think I'm gonna go and see Jeremy."

"I'll give you a ride," Elena says standing up.

"Hey Harry, want to join Draco and I at the Grille?" Hermione questions.

"Sure!" Harry answers. All five of them leave. Damon smiles.

"You'd think something bad was going to happen," he jokes, stepping towards me.

"Yeah," I whisper, taking a step forward and jumping into his arms, hugging him close.

"I was scared for a moment," he utters in my ear, "that I was going to lose you a second time. This time to another guy." I smile.

"You couldn't lose me if you tried," I whisper. He pulls back.

"I wouldn't want to," he says. Then, he pulls my lips to his, kissing my passionately.

**Please Review!**


	16. Mari's Sacrifice

* Clare's POV *

I'm lying next to Jeremy, running my hands through his hair.

"What time is it?" I ask, looking at his face.

"Mmm…around six?"

"I should get going," I say, leaning up to him and kissing his lips softly.

"Do you have to?" he asks, grabbing my waist and pulling me back down to him.

"Jer, I have to go," I tell him, giggling as he pulls me down. "As much as I want to stay here, I can't." I kiss his cheek, pull on my boots and jacket, and walk to Jeremy's open window.

* Jeremy's POV *

I watch Clare jump out my window, turn into a sleek and massive barn owl, and fly away, blending into the dimmed night. I turn away from the window after closing it, flipping the light switch off, and I collapse on my bed, going to sleep.

* Clare's POV *

_Ahh, the eyes of an owl are the best_, I think to myself and glance around.

"Wow," I hear. I look down to see Hermione, Draco, and Harry looking up at me.

I bank right and head to the forest so I can change into a much faster animal. The fastest thing, besides a dragon is probably a wolf, and trust me, turning into either is very hard for me to do.

As my soft owl feet land on the moist forest floor, I fold my wings to my sides and turn into a brilliantly blinding white wolf.

* Hermione's POV *

"Did you guys see that?" I ask.

"Yeah," Draco acknowledges.

"I've never seen an owl so big before," Harry states. Draco and Harry are still searching the night sky when Angela and Damon round the corner, holding hands and smiling.

"Well don't you two look unnaturally happy," Harry jokes, grinning. Angela and Damon exchange smiles, rolling their eyes in unison. Draco and I couldn't help but grin as well.

* Mari's POV *

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you anything you won't take from me," I tell Nick, placing a soft hand on his cheek.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks bitterly.

"It means that while you're doing the ritual," I say, "you can't take anything from me because you're going your own way to do that." I kiss his cheek before I walk away.

"It's not fair of you to ask me to choose," he calls after me.

"And it's not fair of you to ask me to stay, Nick," I say, whirling around to glare at him. "Not while you plan on killing my friends.

"You see that's it right here," he says. "I'm Nick to you, not Klaus. Not the monster everyone sees."

"Then pick who you want to be," I say feeling my heart clench, "because if you don't, you might lose me forever."

Once again, I go to walk away, but he grabs my wrist, pulls me to him and kisses me. My eyes flutter shut and I melt into him.

"Nick," I murmur threading my fingers through his hair as he kisses my neck.

"You know I love you," he whispers against my skin. "Why can't that be enough?"

"It is enough," I say, leaning my forehead against his. "It's just not enough at the moment."

He gives me a brooding stare, making me sigh softly.

I kiss him one last time before pulling away from him and walking away. I grab my stuff and freeze as I see Nick onstage singing the song _Somewhere only we know_. I give him a sad smile and walk out of the bar.

I head toward my car but a hand clamps over my mouth and drags me in a different direction.

* Elijah's POV *

"I really am sorry about this. If I didn't need you to get to Klaus, I would never have done this. But he killed my our family and hid their bodies in the ocean, so I—are you playing Angry Birds?" I start, but stop when she pulls out her I-phone.

"Sorry, and btw, you're not a very good kidnapper. I've had a lot worse," she says with a shrug. Well damn.

* Clare's POV *

In my animal form I've been watching Mari to keep tabs on her, and I saw Elijah take her.

I can't tell anybody because they don't know about my shape-shifting, but I'm not too worried about her. She's a big girl and she can talk her way out of almost anything.

* Mari's POV *

Nick knew Elijah wouldn't hurt me because I'm just leverage. So Elijah let me go. But tonight is the ritual, and I know what I have to do.

I stay out of sight and watch the man I love kill a werewolf I don't know. That's when I notice that the vampire he is going to sacrifice is Jenna, Elena and Jeremy's aunt. The only family they have left. I can't let him do it.

"Are you sure about his?" Lexi asks me literally popping out of nowhere.

"I want to be able to say I did something about this. I don't have enough power to stop him, but I can save Jenna. I owe everyone that much," I explain softly.

She nods and disappears.

I wait and when Klaus (he's not Nick right now) goes to drive a stake through Jenna's heart, I run over, push Jenna out of the way, and take the blow myself.

The stake pierces my heart and the last thing I see before my spirit leaves my body is Klaus's horrified eyes and shocked face.

* Elena's POV *

"Jenna, run!" I shout as Martina comes out of nowhere and takes the stake for Jenna. She does and tears fall down my face for Mari. She was a good friend.

Klaus looks down at Mari's now shriveled and gray body in utter horror and it's obvious that a part of him (a huge part) died with her. He really did love her.

He murmurs something I can't make out, kisses Mari's forehead and gently lays her body on the ground. He looks up at Greta, his eyes cold and his face emotionless, and says, "Continue on with the ritual."

* Damon's POV *

Dead. My baby sister is dead. My twin sister. Dead. My mind can't register it, but my eyes aren't lying about what they are seeing.

That bastard killed my sister. And she died thinking I hated her. She died saving Jenna. At least she didn't die in vain. Elena is alive thanks to John Gilbert.

Soon, I'll be able to see my sister again. Tyler Lockwood accidentally nipped me. A werewolf bite is deadly to a vampire. We all saw what I did to Rose.

I don't know how to tell anyone. Especially Angela. But I guess this is what I get for all I've done. With a sigh, I head into my room and stop when I see an envelope on my pillow with my name on it…in my sister's handwriting. I snatch it up in my hands and begin to read.

_Damon,_

_ If you're reading this note it means that I'm dead. I don't blame you for being angry with me. I always have made stupid decisions, but I guess that's what happens when you love someone._

_ I love Klaus the way you love Angela. With everything I have and everything I am. Unconditionally. I don't blame anyone for my death. I chose this. I knew it was going to come down to this._

_ Send everyone my love and don't blame yourself. Or Klaus. I know that if it was up to him, he would never hurt me. He loves me. I know he does._

_ I don't want you all to grieve over me. I just want you to remember me. Try to get along with Stefan. I love you guys. Don't do anything stupid. And don't shut your humanity off. Not this time Damon. I'm proud to be a part of your family_

_ -Martina_

I smile at the words, and then I notice something else inside of the envelope. A picture of me, Mari, and Stefan from when we were all still human. I shake my head and imagine my sister.

**Please Review!**


	17. Wait, Pregnant?

* Angela's POV *

"Come on guys, let's try to cheer up," I say as we head to your own funeral for Mari and John Gilbert. "If Mari was here, she'd be telling us to stop moping and get up off our asses." This gets a chuckle out of everyone.

When Damon walks into the room, I notice he's holding something.

"Damon…honey…I know you miss your sister…but why are you holding a pair of her boots?" I ask.

"Oh, she once told me, and I quote, 'If and when I die, I want to be buried with my suede, no heel leather boots. I'm not joking'," he says with a chuckle.

She would say that.

* Mari's POV *

When I wake up, Lexi is with me.

"Am I?" I ask, unsure.

"You're dead," she confirms.

"It's nothing like I thought it would be."

"Nothing ever is."

Slowly, I stand up, and look around me. It's like living in a normal world, only the loving can't see you.

"Martina?" an achingly familiar and soft voice asks.

I whip around and see warm blue eyes and dark curls much like my own.

"Mama?" I ask, tears coming to the rim of my eyes. She sniffles and walks toward me, holding out her arms.

I run into them, and we hold each other close. Sobs rack my body as I breathe in as much of her warm scent as I can. I barely hear Lexi say she'll see me later and she disappears.

* Still Mari's POV

"Honey, I have something to tell you," Mom says, putting her hands on my shoulders. "Okay, shoot," I say, folding my hands together.

"You're pregnant," she says letting out her breath.

My reaction: "…"

"Wow you had me going there, nice one Mom," I laugh.

"Honey, I'm serious," she says seriously. "You're three weeks pregnant."

"No, no I'm not! Vampires can't procreate," I say, panicking. "Plus, I'm dead. So ha!"

"You're part witch sweetie," she says sincerely. "The first witch/vampire hybrid recorded in history. And you're the first witch to have fallen in love with a vampire. Now one knew that together, they could procreate. You really are pregnant."

"But I can't be," I say quietly. "I'm dead."

"Not fully, not yet," she explains. The baby is keeping you alive. Your friend Bonnie just needs to do a spell and voila, you're back."

"But, there cannot be a baby in there," I say, lifting up my shirt to look at my stomach.

"Honey, there really is," Mom says pulling down my shirt.

"Well what if I want to stay here with you?" I ask quietly.

"Then your baby dies along with you," she says, pushing my curls away form my face like she used to when I was a child. "Honey, is that what you want? Because your brothers need you and so do your friends. And what about Niklaus? He loves you and he's grieving deeply because you're no longer with him."

I put a protective hand to my stomach at the mention of my baby dying.

"What do I need to do?" I ask, determinedly.

* Klaus's POV *

In my sleep, Martina invades my sleep, literally.

"Darling, I am so sorry. I never should've—"

"Shh, it doesn't matter anymore," she says cutting me off.

"Of course it does," I say, pulling her into my arms. "You're gone. Dead. This is only a dream and I'm clinging to it because it's all I have left of you."

"It doesn't have to be," she says softly.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"I can come back if Bonnie does a spell."

"How?"

"Because I'm still partly alive."

"What?"

"Nick…I'm pregnant. With your baby. And he or she is somehow keeping me alive," she says softly.

"But vampires can't procreate," I say in disbelief.

"You forget I'm still a witch, darling," she says gently.

"Nope, not possible," I say quickly.

"Well it is."

"Nope."

"Ni—"

"Nope."

"Don't make me—"

"Nope."

"Stop interrupt—"

"Nope."

"N—"

"Nope."

Five minutes of arguing, three minutes of convincing, and ten minutes of me freaking out later.

"Okay, so what needs to happen for you to come back?" I ask, stroking her hair.

"Well, I already visited Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie. By the way, Damon's pissed at you for knocking me up, and Bonnie agreed to do the spell. By midnight, you need to unbury me. Please tell me they pulled out the stake?"

I nod.

"Have Bonnie say the spell. She knows what to do, and take me home until I wake up. Kind of like when Originals become alive again when you take the dagger out. But there's one slight problem."

"What?" I ask nervously.

"Damon got bitten by a werewolf, and I know that your blood id the cure, so I told him you would heal him," she says.

"Why would I do that? He wants me dead," I scoff. Judging from the glare she's giving me that that was the wrong answer.

"Because you love me, he's my brother, I refuse to come back if you don't, and right now he's being more mature than you are right now," she snaps.

"Okay, okay, sheesh," I say, putting my hands up in surrender

* Damon's POV *

"Thanks for the, um, blood," I say, awkwardly as Stefan, Klaus and I stand next to each other in the graveyard as we wait for Bonnie.

"No problem," he says, nervously running a hand through his hair.

"You guys ready?" Bonnie asks walking up to us.

We nod and produce three shovels.

"I hit something," Stefan announces a half an hour later. We all brush dirt off of the coffin and slowly open it.

My sister's gray, shriveled body lies inside and I have the sudden urge to be sick. Wind and leaves whip around us as Bonnie starts chanting in some foreign language I never bothered to learn.

"It's done," she says, shutting her grimore.

Klaus and I bother go to lift up Mari's body, but Stefan beats us to it.

"I should leave her boots in there, just to piss her off," I muse out loud, noticing the boots we buried with Mari.

"Do you have a death wish?" Stefan asks, raising an eyebrow.

"True," I say, shuddering as I grab the boots and set them on Mari's lap. One time I hid them from her, and she threw me out of a window and ran me over with her car.

"You guys cover that back up and meet me back at the boarding house," Stefan says, running off.

* Elena's POV *

You know what is hilarious? Watching three vampires who at one point—or still do—hated the other, pace the length of Martina's room at the same time.

At first, when Stefan came back with Mari's body, we all thought he was nuts. Then he explained everything.

* Mari's POV *

"Are you sure this will work?" I ask my mother, nervously.

"Of course it will, darling," she says kissing my forehead. "Now, take care of your brothers. And remember I'm always there. Even if you can't see me."

"I love you, Mom," I say, closing my eyes as I feel a pull.

"I love you too, dearest," she says. "And remember, it wasn't your fault."

Then, I'm suddenly in my room, on my bed, gasping awake. And everyone, minus Nick, tackles me in a hug. After saying hi to everyone, I kick them out so I can talk to Nick.

"You too, Damon," I tell my over-protective brother. He growls, glares at Nick and stops out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Damon, stop listening and go downstairs," I say impatiently. He growls again, and I hear him storm down stairs. As soon as I'm sure Damon is downstairs, I walk over to Nick and slap him across the face.

"Ow, what the hell?" he says annoyed.

"That was going for the ritual!" I snap and slap him again on the other side of his face.

"And that is for getting me pregnant," I say.

Then I slap him again, saying, "That is for being an idiot!"

I slap him one last time.

"What was that one for?" he asks, annoyed but taking what I'm dishing out.

"Just making sure my point got across," I say innocently.

He glares and starts stalking towards me. I nervously back up until my knees hit the bed.

I wait for him to get angry, but instead he cups my face in his hand and kisses me.

"I love you and I'm sorry," he says against my lips. "None of it was worth losing you."

"I love you too," I say softly. "But it's over now. Let's put it behind us and forget about it."

"Anything you want, you can have," he promises.

I smile and pull his lips back to mine.

He kisses me, before pulling away to lean down and kiss my stomach.

"We're going to have a baby," he says looking up at me with nothing but love in his eyes. A half vampire, a quarter witch, and a quarter werewolf baby."

"If our child turns out crazy, I'm blaming you," I say, running my fingers through his hair. He rolls his eyes and presses his lips to my stomach once again.

**Please Review!**


	18. Merlin Prophecy

* Angela's POV: Three Weeks later *

I am lounging in bed with Damon, and it's about 8 o'clock in the morning when I hear feet pounding down the hallway, the bathroom door opening and slamming close, and Mari retching.

This has been the routine for the past week. Only her morning sickness lasts ALL day. One time, she and Damon were arguing (as usual) and she puked all over him.

I then hear Klaus trying to get her to open the door and her yelling at him to go away. Klaus has been staying here almost every night since she came back. I think it's because he's afraid to let her out of his sight.

"I can't wait until her morning sickness passes," Damon groans. I smile up at him.

"That makes two of us," I say. "I probably should get dressed."

"Mmm, no!" he groans playfully. "Why can't you stay right here all day?" I giggle.

"As tempting as that may sound," I answer, "you know I can't. I have to go in for my yearly check-up."

"I don't get why you humans insist on going to the doctor's office every year."

"It's so we can make sure we're healthy and that I don't have some sort of disease or cancer or something like that."

"Do you mind if I come?"

I give Damon a questioning look.

"May I ask why?" I ask.

"I don't want to have to deal with Mari and her raging hormones." I give him a sly smile after he said that.

"I thought she was always like that." Damon grins at me, chuckling.

"I HEARD THAT, ANGELA!" I hear Mari screech.

"Love you, Mari!" I shout back. Damon rolls his eyes.

I roll off the bed and stand up. I'm about to walk towards the private bathroom, when I feel Damon grab my wrist. When I turn to him, he pulls me back down to him, kissing me passionately. I smile into the kiss, but pull back after a minute or two.

"Damon, we have to go," I insist. "We can continue this when we get back."

Damon sighs, and answers, "Alright."

* Damon's POV: Doctor's office *

"Damon, are you sure you're okay?" Angela asks for the tenth time, referring to when the nurse took her blood.

"I'm fine, Ang," I assure. "It doesn't bother me. I have better control than Stefan does."

"Well, I know that Merlin witch blood is a hundred times more powerful and luring than other blood," she explains.

"Angela," I tell her, looking her directly in the eyes, "I'm okay." She smiles, guiltily.

"I did it again, didn't I?"

I chuckle, and answer, "It's one of the things I love about you."

Suddenly, the door opens, and in comes the doctor.

"Good morning, Miss Black," the doctor greets. (Author's note: Angela is the daughter of Sirius Black.)

"Morning," Angela returns.

"Well, everything looks healthy," he tells her.

"That's good," she says, smiling at me.

"Yes, especially in your condition." Angela and I stare at the doctor in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I question. "What condition?" The doctor observes our confused expressions.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Angela asks.

"Well, Miss Black…you are pregnant."

* Harry's POV *

My phone starts ringing as Ginny and I are walking down the main street. I take it out and look at the caller ID.

"It's Angela," I utter, taking the call. "Hello?"

"Harry, it's me," she says. "Do you remember that one prophecy about the child incarnate of Merlin?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I respond.

"What did the prophecy say about the parents?"

"Why?"

"Harry, just answer the fricking question!"

"The prophecy states that 'Merlin will return in the form of a child, born to a vampire and a Merlin witch'. Angela, what is this about?" Silence.

"Angela!"

"Harry, meet us at the boarding house," she whispers. The line disconnects.

* Draco's POV *

"Do you have any idea why she wants us here?" I ask Hermione as we walk into the boarding house.

"No, she didn't say much while I was on the phone with her," she responds. "All Angela did say was to meet us here. Nothing else."

Just as we sit down, Harry and Ginny Apparate two feet in front of us.

"Hey, Gin," Hermione greets, "Harry."

"Angela tell you to meet here, too?" I observe. Harry nods.

"She mention anything to you?" I ask.

"She asked…about the Merlin prophecy," Harry states. Hermione's eyes widen.

"You don't think…" she says.

"If it's what I think it is," Harry clarifies, "I will have the hugest urge to cut off Damon's manhood, shove it down his throat, and stake him with a vervain soaked stake."

"Harry!" Hermione scolds. I try and smother a grin, as does Ginny, who sits down with Harry.

"I'm not saying I will do it, Hermione. All I'm saying is that I will have a very huge to do so."

"You do know that Angela would kill you, bring you back to life, and torture you," I remind. "And she'd repeat that procedure 500 billion times."

"Yes, Draco," Harry tells me, "but that doesn't make it less disturbing! I mean, she's my god sister! How could this happen to her?"

"Well, Harry," I say loudly, and overly sarcastic, "when a man loves a woman, and she loves him back, they get certain urges that cause them to—"

"I BLOODY KNOW HOW IT BLOODY FUCKING HAPPENS MALFOY!" screeches Harry, while Hermione, Ginny, and I burst out laughing.

* Angela's POV *

Damon steers his car down the driveway, and stops at his normal parking spot.

"Ang?" I look over at Damon, who looks back with concerned filled eyes. I smile weakly. Damon takes my hand, and laces my fingers with his. I look down at my stomach.

"In all of the history that I've read," I tell him, "I have never known a Merlin witch and a vampire to fall in love."

"Hey, we're rebels," he jokes, trying to lighten the mood. I giggle a little.

"We'll get though this, Ang," he promises. "Together." I nod.

"Our baby," I utter softly, "is always going to be in danger from those who want to use its powers for evil. We can't let anything happen." I look at him.

"We won't," he insists. I lean over and give him a gentle kiss on the lips. After a moment, I pull back.

"I love you," I tell him.

"I love you, too," he answers. "I finally found you, after over a century of looking." I laugh.

"I'm glad you finally did," I say.

"C'mon," he utters, "they're waiting for us inside."

I nod, and open my door, getting out.

As we walk inside the boarding house, I see Harry glaring at Draco who is laughing along with Hermione and Ginny. Stefan, Elena, Klaus, Mari, Clare, Jeremy, Tyler, Bonnie, Caroline, Lavender, and Ron were lounging around, giggling.

"What's going on?" Damon asks. Everyone looks up at us.

"You tell us!" Mari exclaims. "Why did you call all of us here?"

"Well, we have some…news," Damon responds, some nervousness in his tone. I lace my hand with his, giving it a small squeeze.

"Angela, is it what I think it is?" Harry asks. I smile.

"Yes," I answer, simply. "I'm pregnant."

"Is it Damon's?" Lavender asks. Ron and everyone else face palms.

"No, Lavender, it's yours," I tell her sarcastically. "OF COURSE IT'S DAMON'S!" Everyone looks at me, shocked. I'm guessing because it's because it's usually Mari who blows up.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I think that was the hormones."

"I really hope we don't have another Mari," Damon utters under his breath. Mari and I glare at him.

"I love you both, but even I can handle so much," he defends, holding one of his hands up defensively.

"How'd this all happen?" Ron asks. I look at him with a mischievous grin.

"Well, Ron," I tell him, sarcastically, "when a man loves a woman, and she loves him back, they get a certain urge to—"

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Ron and Harry groan, while the rest of us burst out laughing. Ten minutes later, after we catch our breath, Damon and I sit down.

"Do you know the gender?" Ginny asks.

"Will it work after five weeks?" I ask, looking to Hermione who nods.

"What are you talking about?" Mari asks, while snuggling deeper into Klaus's arms.

"There's a spell that can determine the gender of an unborn baby," I explain. I look at Hermione, and ask, "Would you mind doing the spell?"

"Sure!" she answers, pulling out her wand. She points at my stomach and utters, "_Reveale_." Hermione's eyes widen.

"Oh!" she exclaims. I look at her, my heart racing.

"What's wrong?" I ask flatly.

"Nothing," she answers quickly. "It's just…well…"

"Yes?" Damon and I say in unison.

"Thrsmorthwnby," she mumbles.

"What?" I ask. "Speak up, Hermione. What'd you say?" Hermione gulps.

"There's…more than one baby," she answers. Silence cloaks the room as we all stare at her in shock.

"How many are there?" Clare finally asks.

"There's…three." Again, silence. Mari suddenly starts giggling out of nowhere.

"Why the fuck are you laughing, Mari?" Damon asks.

"Two reasons," she answers, giggling. "One, because I'm not the only one not allowed to drink. Two, this is what you two get for not keeping it in your pants."

"Look who's talking," I growl under my breath.

"Me!" she exclaims. Everyone stares at her in shock.

"I think she's finally cracked!" Stefan utters. Klaus suddenly makes a 'don't do it' motion. Mari turns to him glaring.

"Have you been telling them I'm crazy?" she screeches.

"Wow, look at the time!" I say. "I should be…preparing for the baby."

"I'll help you with that," Damon says. We both go upstairs, leaving the chaos about to happen behind.

* Mari's POV *

"Love, I never said you were crazy," Nick says as he walks after me as I storm towards the door.

"Well it's your fault they're making assumptions!" I snap. "You're the one that got me pregnant!"

"How is it my fault?" he says. "I didn't know that you could get pregnant and you know as well as I do that it takes two to tango!"

I open the door…and there is Lexi standing there. I stare at her.

"Are you a ghost, or are you alive?" I ask calmly.

"Alive," she says just as calm. "Bonnie's spell must've somehow brought me back."

"Cool!" I say calmly. "Nick, this is my best friend, Lexi. Lexi, this is my boyfriend, Nick."

They say hi, and I tell Lexi where Stefan is so they can catch up. I turn back to start arguing, but he just shakes his head, laughs, and kisses me.

What was I mad about again?

**Please Review!**


	19. Engaged? And Klaus

* Clare's POV: A few days later *

Okay, so the past few days haven't been all that fun. Mari is still puking in the morning. Thank god Ang didn't get morning sickness. Yet.

"You okay, Clare?" I turn and see Hermione standing in the doorway of my room with a very concerned look on her face.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," I give her a smirk. "So what do you want?"

"Just to see if it's quiet up here…Mari's having her daily swearing fit."

"Yeah, I know. But we love her." I plop down on my bed and pat next to me. Hermione comes and plops down next to me.

"Everything is so different now."

"Yeah." I turn my head so I'm looking at the ceiling. "Well, at least you and I aren't knocked up."

"Yeah." We both burst out laughing.

After a few minutes of me and Hermione talking, I get a really cold chill and stand up.

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Hermione asks me. Well that answers my question.

"Nothing…listen, I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

*Clare's POV*

As I'm walking down the hall from my room, I hear a noise. A soft tapping coming from the attic. I make my way tot he attic stairs. Thank god everyone else went out (other than Hermione and me).

The door to the attic makes a loud screeching sound as I open the door and step inside the room.

The air is cold and musty, not like the rest of the house, which has a rich honey and coffee smell.

"Over here young necromancer." I jump at the sound of the raspy voice.

"What do you want?" I counter and stand firmly in my spot.

The door slams shut behind me and a broken piece of glass comes flying at my face. I just barely dodge it as another piece comes flying at me.

"What do you want?" I snap as the piece of the glass grazes my cheek.

Chuckling is heard. Really? A ghost, of all things, is laughing at me.

"What makes you think I want something?"

I glare as a form starts to take shape in front of me.

"You see necromancer, its not everyday I get to play around with one of you...I thought it would be fun to see blood flow." Again, with the chuckling! He sounds like popcorn in protest. From what I can tell, the ghost died at a young age. He has blond hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a pair of shorts and no shirt.

"Why did you call me up here?" I glare at him and he gives me a smirk.

"Well, young necromancer, if you must know...I'm here to end you."

I didn't have time to ask any more questions before I'm hit in the head with something. I can feel the blood run down the side of my neck and gravity takes over and I black out.

*Hermione's POV*

As Clare walks out I decide to go to my room and get some much needed rest.

When I walk into my room, I put a sleeping spell on a glass of water, and drink it. Then I curled up on my bed and fell asleep.

*Mari's POV*

As soon as I walk into the boarding house, I smell blood. I flash up the stairs (Nick can give me crap for running later) and into he attic where Clare is lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

I see a ghost and I say a spell so he can't move. I bite my wrist and feed Clare my blood so she can heal.

She wakes up, and banishes the ghost.

"Thanks," she breathes.

"No problem," I say, absentmindedly rubbing my small baby bump.

"I'm going to clean this up, then take a shower," she says gesturing to the blood.

I nod, and head back downstairs.

"Where were you?" Damon asks flashing over to me. I jump, a little bit startled, and say, "There was a ghost and I helped Clare send it away."

"Funny! Now really, where were you?" he says shortly.

"I wasn't joking," I say softly.

"Seriously! For once in your life, can you tell the truth?" Damon snarls.

"I was!" I yell, bursting into tears. Damn you hormones!

"What's going on?" Stefan asks, walking into the boarding house and seeing me in tears.

"He's being mean to me!" I sob, pointing at Damon.

"She's going off about some ghost and I don't believe her," Damon argues as Nick and Angela come through the door.

"Like you ever do!" I say running into my boyfriend's arms. Nick rubs my back soothingly and presses a kiss to my hair.

"I wasn't lying," I say into his chest, my voice muffled.

"I know," he says gently, as Angela starts yelling at Damon about making me cry.

*Klaus's POV*

"I'm sorry," Mari says, snuggling into my chest as we lay in bed.

"For what?" I ask rubbing her stomach.

"For being a bitch. I've been really unfair to everyone, especially you. And part of it is the baby, but I'm really stressed with all the people in this house, with Damon being a jackass and now Angela is pregnant too. It's all too much for me, so I snap," she explains, not looking at me.

This is the perfect time to tell her.

"It's not your fault, love." I say, kissing her forehead. "But I know you've been stressed...so that's why we're moving out."

"What?" she asks rolling over to look at me.

"I bought us a house. It's only a few miles away, so we can visit but the place is big enough for our child to run around and all that," I say resting my forehead against hers.

A big grins breaks across her face as she says, "I don't have to be surrounded by crazy people and I can rage without people being judgmental?"

"Yes, and you can rage as much as you want," I laugh, shaking my head. "But there's one condition."

"What?" she asks curiously.

I reach behind me to pull out a black velvet box from the nightstand drawer, open it, and show it to her saying, "Will you marry me?"

She looks at me, then at the ring, and then at me again.

"YES!" she squeals getting over her shock and throwing her arms around me. I let out a relieved laugh and slip the ring onto her ring finger. She looks at it for a minute before putting a hand on my cheek and reaching up to kiss me.

*Stefan's POV*

Klaus, Damon, and I walk into the boarding house and find Mari on the couch, totally content with a little orange and white kitten on her lap.

"What's that?" Damon asks, warily.

"A kitten," she says innocently, looking up at us with Bambi eyes.

"We can see that...why do you have a kitten?" Klaus asks slowly.

"I found him on the doorstep! I couldn't just leave him there!" she reasons.

"Mari," I say warningly.

"Come on, guys. Simba likes me too!" she says making Damon and I groan.

"Great! You named it! Now we have to keep it," Klaus moans.

"You said it not me," she grins happily. He groans out a "Fine" and kisses her forehead.

"Whipped!" Damon coughs.

"And who was it that got up to hand Angela the TV remote that was two feet away from her?" Klaus counters.

"Touché, but we all know that when my sister says 'jump', you say 'how high'," Damon counters.

Klaus glares at him and goes to sit down next to Mari. Yep, he is so whipped.

*Angela's POV*

"Am I seeing things?" I ask Clare as we stare at Mari, who is on the couch, snuggled under Klaus's arm, holding his hand, and completely at peace and absorbed in some TV show.

"I see it too," Clare says in awe.

"What did you do?" I ask Klaus.

"She was whining about something when I was flicking through the channels, and when I landed on this, she shut up," he explains. "Watch this. Mari, love." He nudges her.

"Not right now, I'm watching Glee," she says not looking away from the TV.

"Amazing," Clare says as we notice a little kitten in her lap...better not ask.

"Yep," he agrees, playing with the ring on her left hand.

Wait a minute, ring?

"OH MY GOSH!" Clare and I yell, running over to look at her hand, making Mari jump.

"Shh!" she says, impatiently, as we grab her hand to look at the ring.

"Is that...?" I trail off in question.

"Yeah, he proposed last night," she says dismissively, but it's obvious that she's really happy by the way she snuggles closer to Klaus. He smiles at her and kisses her forehead, his lips lingering a little longer than necessary. They are so in love. I think to myself as I watch them, him drawing circles on her stomach and her head on his chest.

*Mari's POV*

"It's beautiful, darling, but do we really need this much space?" I ask, holding Nicks hand as we walk around the house that he bought for us.

House is an understatement. This place rivals the boarding house!

"It must've cost a fortune, not to mention you already put all of the furniture in," I add, looking up at him.

"Love, I'm over a thousand years old. I have more than enough money," he chuckles, wrapping an arm around my waist. I smile and hug him excitedly.

"One more thing," he adds, and I look up at him in confusion. "I'm going to undagger Elijah and my sister. I've done them enough wrong. I should try to make up what I can to them. Elijah will probably go his own way but Rebekah might stick around."

"Elijah's not so bad," I say with a shrug, "and I don't really remember your sister."

*Still Mari's POV

"I remember your sister," I say, glaring at the Blondie before me.

"Nick, why are you still with this bitch?" Rebekah complains. "I hate her."

"Don't worry, the feeling's mutual," I say, crossing my arms over my stomach.

"Ladies," Nick says exasperated, cutting off whatever his bitchy sister was going to say.

"She started it," I say pointed at Rebekah.

"No, you did!" she protests.

"Ha! I probably did!" I laugh sarcastically.

"Bitch."

"Please, at least I can admit it, and I have good taste," I tell her, looking at her old fashioned dress.

"At least I still have my figure," she says, looking at my stomach stretching against my T-shirt. (I need new clothes.)

"Rebekah, shut up," Nick growls, holding me back as I lunge for her.

**Sorry, the rest of the story must have been unsaved. This is the chapter. If you would like to read the rest of the story, please go to  .com. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
